


Wonder under skies

by reallyokaygirl



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyokaygirl/pseuds/reallyokaygirl
Summary: Joohyun was 100% against Timers and thought the whole idea of "soulmates" was a scam. She promised herself that she would never date a person who had one - but then she met Seulgi, who's countdown had not yet started. (Timer AU where a Timer device counts down to the moment a person meets their soulmate.)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Wonder under skies

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Adore You by Harry Styles.
> 
> The fic is based on [this movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWtOjWH84ok), which I don't _really_ recommend, because it was just okay. But it's still a cool concept. Basically, it's a Timer where a Timer device counts down to the moment a person means their soulmate - but their soulmate has to have a Timer as well for it to work.

**‘It’s Time. Find your soulmate today!’**

**‘Love is just a Timer away.’**

**‘You’re ready for love. It’s Time.’**

**‘Countdown to love. Get a Timer!’**

Wherever Joohyun went, she was inundated with posters and billboards that promoted the latest model, the newest version, the best upgrade of the Timer. 

It was annoying.

She scoffed as she passed another billboard, with another _horrible_ advertisement (‘ _Find Time for Love!’),_ and wondered how much better life would’ve been if those gadgets had never been created. Since Timers were introduced to society some thirty years ago by Time Tech, a massive technology and “soulmate advocacy” organization, their popularity had grown exponentially. 

But while they were upgraded to fancier interfaces and sleeker designs, the core of the device and its premise remained the same. 

Timers counted down to the moment - the exact Time - that soulmates meet. No one knew exactly how they worked - something about how soulmates were part of the same essence, like their souls were fused from the same ‘carbon origin’ when the universe began, separated but one day destined to meet up again. 

Or so the Timer creators explained. 

To get a Timer, blood samples were taken, an extensive questionnaire was filled out, and then a Timer was implanted in the user’s wrist. The Timers were connected to a massive system that linked everyone in the world who had a Timer device. All the data with their DNA and questionnaires were poured into one supercomputer that catalogued and calculated all of their participants, like a romantic Sorting Hat. 

Usually, as soon as it was affixed, the Timer started. It could be years or days or even seconds, counting down to the exact moment when a Timer person would meet their soulmate. 

The caveat being, of course, that their soulmate also had to have a Timer. 

Timers had become ubiquitous through culture that people barely remembered a time before they were introduced to the world. 

Songs, movies, and television shows were created about Timers. Kids would draw on their own Timers, pretending to be just like grown-ups. Books about the _pre-Timer_ era were made, speculating what society would’ve been like had it not been for their creation.

Time Tech alleged that nearly 80% of the developed world’s population had a Timer; it was as common as the internet. 

Joohyun did not have one.

To her, the idea of ‘soulmates’ was bullshit. It was just a money-making machine, preying on people’s desperate and sad romantic ideals. There were thousands of reasons Time Tech wanted you to spend money on it.

Want to fall in love? You’re guaranteed love if you have a Timer! Do you have a Timer but you’re still waiting? Get a sleek upgrade for a more precise countdown, to the millisecond! Found your Timer soulmate? Buy a diamond studded Timer faceplate, to show everyone that you’re taken! 

Up until about twelve years ago, Joohyun’s entire family felt the same as her. She was raised to believe that only _you_ could be responsible for your own destiny. A little device made of an alloy and plastic couldn’t tell you if it was love - love came from commitment and hard work and _choosing_ who you wanted to be with. 

That was until her mother surprised them all. She came home with a Timer on her wrist and announced that she was going to divorce her husband. Her Time was coming. She was expected to meet her Timer soulmate in the next few weeks. 

The devastation of that moment - Joohyun was just about to turn fifteen herself, the age where one was eligible to get their own Timer - turned her off to the whole idea. 

Sure, her mother was happy. Twelve years later, she was still with the man who was her Timer soulmate. But she left and Joohyun was the one who was stuck between her parents - trying to be supportive of her mother and her (alleged) destiny, and supportive of her father and his profound heartbreak.

Nothing affected Joohyun more than seeing her father in pain. 

She was just a teenager but she had to parent him through it all. She heard him curse Timers and everyone who had them. She saw him spiral into a deep depression because of them. And even though she eventually helped her father cope and come to terms with the loss, his resentment towards Timers and Timer people never faded. 

Joohyun promised herself that no matter what - no matter how great the pressure, no matter how tempting the idea was - she would _never_ get a Timer. Not only that, but she vowed that she would never date a person who had one. 

How could she believe in soulmates and Timers when they represented more pain than she’d ever want to experience in her life? 

\--

It was a day like any other. Joohyun went to her 8 am History of Ancient Korea lecture, took diligent notes and when class ended at 10 am, she went to the campus’ coffee shop to grab a drink to help her continue with her day. 

She was waiting for her medium Americano (something she’d never usually drink but the class was particularly boring today) when her eyes met another pair. The stare that caught her attention belonged to a woman who was standing on the other side of the room, in line to order her own drink. 

Their eyes met and then something in the air shifted around her. Like a cool breeze on a hot day. Like sunbeams breaking through rain clouds. Like pulling fresh laundry out of the dryer. 

The girl’s sleepy eyes smiled at hers and Joohyun felt herself smiling back, and not in the way Joohyun smiled at strangers. It was in a way that made her eyes crinkle and look a little dorky. An unfiltered smile. A smile reserved for friends or even lovers.

But then the moment was lost. The barista called out her name, pulling her attention away from the beautiful eyes. Joohyun grabbed her drink and turned back to see if the girl was still looking her way, but instead she was at the cash register, ordering her drink. 

Joohyun shook off the strange feeling and made her way to her usual table, which was thankfully unoccupied. She set down her stuff and pulled out her psych textbook - she could review the latest chapter while she waited for her practicum shift at the university clinic to begin, which was in an hour. 

Then her skin tingled. 

Again, like the atmosphere changed. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Joohyun flinched and jumped in her seat, away from the intrusion. 

She looked up, already glaring at the intruder, but then once again her eyes were caught staring into the most beautiful pair she’d ever had the privilege of looking at. 

The hand belonged to the same woman from before, whose eyes were still striking, but this time looking _very_ bashful. 

Still, Joohyun glared. 

“You scared me!” she scolded. 

“I’m so sorry!” the woman apologized, cringing. “I just recognized you and I was wondering - you’re in Ancient Korean History, right? With Professor Park? I’m Kang Seulgi, I’m in that class too.” 

“I am, yeah. I’m Joohyun,” she said, taking her hand to shake it. As was the custom, she made sure her wrist was out so that people knew she was Timerless. Interestingly, the girl did not do the same - her sleeves were rolled down to her palm, so Joohyun couldn’t see if she was without one as well. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Seulgi said. And _damn_ , up close her smile was even more beautiful.

“Can I join you? There aren’t any free tables and I just need to read a couple things before my next class.” Seulgi gestured towards the busy room behind her, and sure enough, it was packed. 

Usually Joohyun would’ve hesitated - she liked her personal space and quiet time. But Seulgi’s smile seemed genuine (and she was beautiful), her eyes sparkled (and she was so so beautiful), and Joohyun found herself saying yes before her mind could catch up. 

They sat quietly, both of them absorbed by their various readings. For a moment Joohyun was lost in her textbook - until Seulgi spoke up. 

“ _Clinical Neuropsychology: Behavioral and Brain Science,”_ she said, reading the front of Joohyun’s textbook. “Sounds intense.”

“Not too bad; just a lot of memorization,” Joohyun replied modestly. 

“What's your major? Psychology?”

“Yeah, I'm actually finishing my doctorate in psych. You?”

“Whoa. I’m definitely not as impressive as you are - I’m just a lowly Art History major. Graduating this year.”

“That’s not lowly at all!”

“Oh, it is,” Seulgi said, lifting up her book. “Right now I’m reading another book about Guan Daosheng and art during the Yuan Dynasty in China. _You’re_ reading a book that has real life applications.”

“Wait, but now it’s my turn to be impressed by _you_. Art History is impressive!”

Seulgi shrugged. “I guess, if you like learning about the political and historical context of paint types.” 

Joohyun laughed. “Okay, well, you got me there. I’m not terribly interested in _that_. But I do have a great deal of appreciation for art. The Leeum is one of my favourite places to go when I need to clear my head and get a new perspective.”

“Well that’s something we have in common,” Seulgi said, brightly. “Can I ask how old you are? I don’t understand how you’re getting your doctorate, unless you’re some sort of child genius.” 

Joohyun blushed at the compliment. 

“I’m twenty-seven.” 

“I thought you were way younger, wow," Seulgi said, eyebrows raised. “I’m your _hoobae_ \- I’m 24.”

Seulgi’s adorable smile that followed made Joohyun feel something she hadn’t in _ages_ \- the little twinge of curiosity she’d get whenever she met someone who she’d eventually be romantically attracted to.

A _crush_. 

They idly continued chatting while reading their respective textbooks. Joohyun found herself wanting to learn more about the beautiful and charming woman sitting across from her. If the flirtatious smile Seulgi was giving her was any indication, Joohyun would bet that if she were to ask her on a date, the woman would say yes.

Joohyun looked back down at her textbook, not looking at the words but instead trying to work up the nerve to ask Seulgi out, when Seulgi cleared her throat. 

“So, I was wondering something,” Seulgi started, looking a little nervous. She paused, then reached into her bag. 

At that moment Joohyun thought she was off the hook - surely Seulgi was going to ask her out! - and she was ready to say ‘yes’ when she followed Seulgi’s movements. 

And the deep disappointment she felt was a shock, even to her.

There it was, poking up from behind her sleeve. A Timer. 

_Damn it_. 

“Oh, you’re a Timer person…” Joohyun couldn’t help the displeasure in her voice. Seulgi didn’t look fazed as she pulled her notebook out of her bag and placed it on the table. The woman smiled and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the familiar flat device on her wrist. 

“I am. And I noticed you’re Timerless,” Seulgi said, still with a friendly tone.

Joohyun had seen Timers hundreds of times. It was always brought up to her that ‘everyone’ had one. She was a rarity for not only not having one, but for rejecting the concept outright.

But Seulgi’s Timer was unlike what Joohyun had ever seen before. What was interesting about Seulgi’s was that there were no numbers counting down on hers. It was blank. 

That told Joohyun that Seulgi’s soulmate had not yet gotten one.

It was common when people first got Timers as they were usually teenagers. But an adult? 

She’d heard of people like Seulgi. It was rare, almost a fable, but there were a few people in the world with empty Timers. They typically dated around and tried to convince people like _her_ to get a Timer too. 

The idea made her stomach churn. 

“I’m not interested,” Joohyun said, her warm feelings towards Seulgi gone. She stood up immediately and began to gather her things. She wanted to walk away, far away from Seulgi and her probable intentions. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Seulgi asked, grabbing her arm, stopping her. “Sit down, Joohyun _-ssi_ , please.” 

“I don’t date people with Timers,” Joohyun said, impatiently. She sat down anyway, and expectantly raised her eyebrows, wanting Seulgi to explain her intentions. 

Seulgi laughed - annoyingly - and held her hands up, like she was surrendering. Joohyun’s eyes reflexively flitted to the terrible offending device. 

“Hey, we were just talking, I didn’t say anything about dating.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be _cute_ with me, I know what you’re about,” Joohyun said, accusingly. “I’ve heard about people _like you_ , desperate to find your Timer soulmate. You probably just want to string me along for a while and then try to convince me to get my own Timer. It’s not going to happen!”

“Uh, I’m beginning to regret asking to sit at your table…”

Joohyun began to feel _really_ annoyed by how flippant Seulgi was being over her _very valid_ reaction. She glared, and with as much vitriol she could muster, she spat out, “I will _never_ get a Timer!”

Seulgi’s eyes widened. 

“That’s nice,” Seulgi said, now a little bit of indignation seeping into her tone. “I just wanted to see if you took notes last week ‘cause I fell asleep during the first half of the _Gojoseon_ lecture. But I didn’t want to ask you right away because I thought it’d be rude. So I just started a conversation, like a normal, friendly human being. But now I see that was a mistake.” Seulgi cleared her throat and grabbed her backpack. “I’ll just email Professor Park…” 

Seulgi frowned and got up from the table. 

“Oh my god.” Joohyun flushed, embarrassed. This time it was Joohyun’s turn to grab Seulgi’s wrist - the one _without_ the Timer - to stop her. “I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, I was rude and I’m _so_ embarrassed.”

“It’s fine,” Seulgi said, still frowning a little. Joohyun had to admit, she didn’t like how it looked on her. She _especially_ didn’t like how it was all her fault. Seulgi reluctantly sat back down. “It’s good to know that you’re a straightforward woman and that if I were to ever approach you again, I should just tell you what I need instead of trying to exchange pleasantries.”

Joohyun was still red and she shook her head. “No, it was wrong of me to assume-” 

“-and it’s also good to know that you’re probably not my Timer soulmate, because you were _super_ mean to me just now and I hope my soulmate isn’t mean like you are.” 

Seulgi gave her a pointed look - as much of a scowl as the woman seemed to be able to muster - before she smiled at her, her cute eyes turning to crescents.

And Joohyun rolled her eyes. 

Timer people were _so_ annoying. 

\--

It was a horrible mistake.

After their awkward first meeting (where the affable Seulgi managed to guilt Joohyun into giving her a copy of her notes), the two started to spend time together. First by sitting with each other in class. Then hanging out after class. And then after Seulgi’s classes were over and Joohyun’s shifts at her practicum ended.

Then soon, the two became inseparable. Joohyun’s thoughts seemed to be preoccupied with all things _Seulgi_. It started with a harmless crush. Seulgi was gorgeous and flirtatious, it was easy to like her. 

But then Joohyun began to notice the little things. Like Seulgi’s special smile that seemed to be reserved only for her. And the little surprising kind gestures Seulgi would do for her, just because. And even the hugs that seemed to linger longer than what would be deemed as appropriate for ‘just friends.’ 

And then Joohyun began to develop deeper feelings for the charming woman with the cute eye-smile and the stagnant Timer. She would catch herself trying to steal glances at the woman’s wrist to see if the Timer began counting down. Every time she looked, she was relieved when it still had not.

Her feelings went against everything she believed in. Joohyun would’ve never given a Timer person a second glance. But there was something about Seulgi - maybe it was her charm, her innocence, her genuinely kind heart - that made Joohyun question _everything_.

In every way but one, Seulgi was perfect for her. But the single issue eclipsed all of Seulgi’s great qualities. 

And since Joohyun was a woman of principle, she did what she could to push away her feelings.

\--

Dissertation? Complete.

Practicum? Complete.

Licensing examination? Passed with _flying_ colours. 

Random fluff class that she took ‘for fun’ just because? Almost complete. 

Her Ancient Korean History final exam was a day away and she was 100% ready for it - she was an excellent student and she took it for fun, after all. But Seulgi needed help so she was roped into studying with her at the small apartment that she shared with a friend. 

When Seulgi invited her over to prepare for the exam, Joohyun suspected that the girl had ulterior motives. That was confirmed when she arrived and saw that Seulgi had set up a movie on the television and said that her roommate was going to be out for most of the evening.

But Joohyun wanted _none of that_ , thank you very much. She turned off the television, opened up her textbook and handed Seulgi a stack of flash cards. 

That set the tone for most of the evening.

It was a good thing that Seulgi was a capable student and she focused on the _actual_ reason why Joohyun was over. After a few hours - and only a few mumbles and whines from Seulgi - she was confident that Seulgi was prepared for the exam the next day. 

She was about to suggest that they stop for the night, when Seulgi beat her to it. 

“ _Yah_! This is boring, can we finish already?”

“You sound like a four-year-old.”

“We’ve been studying all afternoon. _Unnie_ , please?” Seulgi begged, with her adorable little kitten eyes. “I’m going to do well - you’ve helped me so much, I’m so thankful. But _please?”_

Even if she didn't want to, Joohyun would’ve given in. Especially when Seulgi pushed out her bottom lip, in a pleading pout. Joohyun sighed and then closed her textbook. 

“You’re right; we’ve studied enough.” 

Seulgi cheered and then flopped backwards on the couch, pulling Joohyun down with her, into her arms for a cuddle. 

“You’re the best _unnie_.” 

“I am,” Joohyun agreed, leaning her head against Seulgi’s shoulder. Seulgi took the opportunity to clasp her fingers around Joohyun’s waist. 

“Once you finish this, you’re done. No more school for you. You’ll be a practicing _psycho_!” 

“Psychologist,” Joohyun corrected. She lightly slapped Seulgi’s stomach (and she nearly blushed when she felt Seulgi’s firm abs from over her t-shirt). “You said it wrong on purpose. _Jerk._ ” 

“Right, right, a _psychologist_ ,” Seulgi said with a cheeky grin, not even denying it. “I’ve never asked you - but why that? I mean, obviously you’re a smarty. But why a psychologist?”

Joohyun quirked an eyebrow and asked, coyly, “Are you afraid I’ve been assessing your mental state this whole time?” 

“Is that another way to say you’ve been checking me out?” 

Joohyun slapped her stomach again, this time with a _little_ more force. (And once again, she didn’t mind feeling Seulgi’s abs flex under her palm.) 

“Do you want me to answer or do you want to keep flirting with me?”

Seulgi laughed. “Sorry, _unnie_. Please answer.” 

Joohyun grinned and resettled in Seulgi’s embrace. 

“It’s a job where I get to make a difference in someone’s life in a real, tangible way. It doesn’t rely on technology or anything like that. I can help a person solve their biggest worries and problems, just by helping them look within themselves. That’s powerful. More powerful than any computer or machine.” 

“Hmm…”

“Yeah.” 

Seulgi was quiet - kind of rare for her, as she always seemed to want to say _something_ \- so Joohyun returned the question. “What about you? Why Art History?”

She felt Seulgi shrug against her. 

“I’m an artist but I didn’t want to pursue art. And I needed to pick a major, so I chose a tangential career.”

“Not following your life’s passion?” Joohyun questioned, looking up at Seulgi from her embrace. 

“Not really,” Seulgi said, returning her gaze. “I’m passionate about hobbies. People. _Life_. I don’t think I could ever be passionate about _work_.”

“Well you must be good at it, if you already have a job lined up.” 

An impressive job, no less. After graduation, Seulgi had already scooped up a prestigious job as an assistant curator at the Seoul Museum of Art. 

“Well that’s because I’m a genius, Hyunnie,” Seulgi said with a smug smile, her eyes twinkling. “It also helps that I like pretty things. I like you, after all.” 

Joohyun shook her head and tried to pull out of Seulgi’s embrace. 

“Nope, stop flirting.”

“What? I’m not flirting!” Seulgi whined, tightening her arms around Joohyun, stopping her from getting up. “I’m just telling you the truth!”

“Stop doing that _thing_ then,” Joohyun argued back. Joohyun nudged Seulgi with her shoulder, but made no attempt to escape her arms. “With your eyes.”

“What? These are my eyes!”

“They’re doing that...cute squinty thing.”

“How about _you_ stop flirting, calling me ‘cute’ - pfft. It’s so obvious you’re into me.”

“You wish.” 

Joohyun gave Seulgi her best glare, but she failed and felt her lips curl up into a little smile. It only served to spur Seulgi on more. 

Seulgi nodded enthusiastically. “You’re right - I wish, I pray, I’ve done a few spells, tried out some witchcraft, but alas, nothing has worked. You’re stubborn.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Well if I’m so hopeless and you’re so stubborn, I guess there’s just one thing for us to do,” Seulgi said, slacking her embrace a bit. 

“What’s that?”

“Make out.”

“ _Seulgi.”_ Joohyun pulled away completely and sat on the other side of the couch with her arms crossed. 

“I’m kidding!” Against Joohyun’s better sense, Seulgi’s adorable, apologetic face made her relax her crossed arms - until Seulgi added, “Unless you’re interested.”

“Ugh!” Joohyun dramatically threw her hands up and stood. “I’m going home.”

(Of course, she had no intention to leave, not when Seulgi was being so cute.)

“No, no, don’t, I’m sorry, I’ll stop!”

“You _better._ ” Joohyun said, hands on her hips. 

“I promise. I’m sorry; it’s just fun to fluster you.”

Joohyun sat back down and lifted Seulgi’s arm up so she could tuck herself into her embrace. 

“I forgive you.” 

The two sat silently, with Seulgi playing with Joohyun’s hand, which had rested on her knee. Her touch was gentle, like she appreciated every part of Joohyun, including her fingertips. Joohyun loved the affection. Seulgi’s own hand was soft and delicate - she had _beautiful_ hands. 

Seulgi was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, so Joohyun could see her Timer. But she found that it didn’t bother her the same way that Timers usually did. It bothered her in a new way - like in a way that made her feel like she missed Seulgi, despite the woman being right next to her, caressing her hand with her own.

She looked at Seulgi to already find the woman staring at her. Her breath hitched - her gaze naturally flitted down to Seulgi’s lips. She hadn’t realized how close their faces were, not until she felt her breath against her mouth. She was mesmerized as she watched Seulgi’s tongue slowly poke out to gently moisten her bottom lip. She _needed_ to feel that lip between her own… 

“Seulgi! I didn’t realize you had a _guest_.”

The two jumped and Joohyun quickly untangled herself from Seulgi’s embrace. 

At the doorway of the apartment was a woman - based on pictures she’d seen, it was Seulgi’s roommate and best friend, Wendy. She looked a little sheepish, a little scandalized, and a lot amused, which made Joohyun blush even more. 

Joohyun didn’t even hear the door open, she was so swept up in... _whatever_ that was. 

“Uh, this is my roommate Wendy. Wendy, this is Joohyun- _unnie_ …” 

“Oh, you’re Joohyun- _unnie_?” Wendy said, a glint in her eyes, which made Seulgi cower a little next to her. 

“I am.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Wendy said, eagerly. 

“Oh?”

“I have. Seulgi-ya thinks you’re-”

“ _Wendy!_ ”

“What?” Wendy asked, with faux innocence. “Although, Joohyun- _unnie_ can probably guess what I was going to say by how Seulgi’s reacting.”

“I’m reacting normally.” Seulgi pouted, which made Joohyun cackle a little at her expense. 

“Also, it’s nice to see Seulgi be affectionate,” Wendy said, gesturing at the two who were still seated close to each other. “The woman _hates_ skinship usually, so this is quite bizarre to see.” Wendy cleared her throat. “You two must be great _friends_.” 

“We...uh, we are. She’s helping me study...” Seulgi’s eyes darted to Joohyun then at their books which were closed. “Uh, we _were_ studying, but now we’re taking a break.”

Wendy knowingly smiled, then started towards her bedroom. “Well don’t let me stop you.” 

“It’s fine, we were done,” Joohyun said, uncomfortable. “I should go, it’s getting late anyway, and our exam is in the morning.”

“Yeah?” Seulgi asked, surprised. She clearly didn’t want Joohyun to go, which matched how Joohyun felt. 

But it was for the best. Joohyun didn’t know if she had the willpower to resist… No. She didn’t even want to finish that thought. 

It was probably good that Wendy interrupted. 

Seulgi had a Timer, after all. 

“A good night’s sleep will help with the exam tomorrow.” Joohyun barely returned Seulgi’s stare. 

“Oh, okay…”

Joohyun gathered her stuff and then nodded towards Wendy, who was standing at her bedroom door, watching the scene unfold. 

“It was nice meeting you, Wendy.”

“Likewise. I’m sure it won’t be the last,” she said, with a wink. 

“Let me walk you out,” Seulgi said, following behind Joohyun and grabbing her own coat. 

They walked down the two flights of stairs in silence until they reached the apartment entranceway. 

“Sorry about Wendy…” Seulgi said, shyly. 

“It’s fine, nothing to apologize for.”

Joohyun spoke curtly and she knew Seulgi could sense her discomfort.

“Uh...are we good?”

“Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?” she said, dismissively. She could feel Seulgi’s eyes on her, but wouldn’t return the stare. If she did she might’ve done something foolish, like… kiss her. And she definitely was not going to do that. 

Seulgi sighed, seeming unconvinced. Still, she said nothing. “See you tomorrow, _unnie_.” 

“Bye Seulgi. See you tomorrow.”

Joohyun let herself stay in Seulgi’s embrace for a little longer than she should’ve, letting the warmth of her arms wash over her, before leaving Seulgi at the entrance. As much as she wanted to turn back and look, she didn’t. 

But she could sense Seulgi watching her walk away. 

\--

To celebrate graduation - and Joohyun becoming a licensed psychologist (‘ _Dr. Bae_ ’, thank you very much) - Seulgi invited Joohyun and her friends out for drinks. 

Combining their friend groups for an evening had been Seulgi’s suggestion. As wonderful as Seulgi was, Joohyun had to say - it was a _terrible_ idea. Joohyun’s friends, Yongsun and Byulyi, Timerless people who were dating, played the perfect foils to Seulgi’s best friends, Timer soulmates, Wendy and Sooyoung. 

Being with the four other women - especially as Joohyun and Seulgi were strictly _just friends_ \- was an evening of mental whiplash for Joohyun, who braced herself as soon as either of them were asked a question. 

And it seemed like the two pairs sensed her discomfort and found pleasure in her squirming. Every time Yongsun or Byulyi spoke and she’d glare, they just smiled back at her, clearly recognizing her annoyance but also not giving a damn. 

It was obvious that Joohyun needed new friends. 

To think Seulgi thought it was a good idea to have them all go out for drinks. The alcohol only made them bolder. It was only a matter of time - in this case, just two drinks - for the subject of Timers to come up. 

“So, Seulgi - I see you have a Timer,” Byulyi said, pointing at her wrist. 

“I do.”

Yongsun raised her eyebrows. “So you know that Joohyun won’t date you then?”

Joohyun glared at her slightly tipsy friend. “ _Ya!_ Yongsun!”

“What?!” she answered, innocently. 

Still, Seulgi lightheartedly laughed, despite the smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

“I know that, yeah. It’s fine. Friends are great. I love friends!”

“Yeah, Seulgi’s a professional friend, especially with her Timer being blank,” Sooyoung said, with a little cackle. Wendy shushed her but still, Yongsun and Byulyi laughed. 

“What’s it like to not have the Timer on?” Byulyi asked, bluntly.

Joohyun was shocked. It was _such_ a personal question, but her tipsy friends seemed to not have any discretion at all. 

To Seulgi’s credit, she just smiled politely, only just finishing her first drink. 

“Uh, it’s the way it’s always been, since I was fifteen,” Seulgi said, shrugging. “It’s all I’ve ever known so it’s normal, I guess? Sometimes I forget it’s even there.”

Yongsun leaned in and almost interrogatively asked, “What will you do when it goes on?”

“ _Ooooh_ , good question babe!” Byulyi interjected.

Joohyun interrupted before Seulgi could answer. “Yongsun! Byulyi! You’re asking _really_ intrusive questions. Seulgi, don’t answer if you don’t want to.”

“Sorry, you’re right,” Yongsun said, with an apologetic smile. “I was just curious.”

“Alcohol makes us nosy,” Byulyi said. She gestured at Wendy and Sooyoung, who were in a near constant embrace. “You’re lucky that Yongsun hasn’t asked you two about your love life.” 

“Sooyoung would have no problem oversharing,” Wendy said, giggling.

“Wendy is surprisingly _flexible_ ,” Sooyoung said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Seulgi gag while the other women at the table laughed. “And as for Seulgi- _unnie_ , I bet she won’t even notice when the Timer starts counting down. She’s always staring at Joohyun- _unnie_ anyways, I’m surprised she notices anything else.”

And again, everyone at the table laughed, except for the very embarrassed Seulgi and Joohyun.

“Okay, okay,” Seulgi said, slipping out of the booth. “I’m getting another drink, anyone want a refill?” 

“I do!” Sooyoung said, lifting her empty wine glass. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

Joohyun followed as Seulgi led the way to the bar. The woman forgoed alcohol when she reached the bartender, asking for a bottle of water for herself and another glass of white wine for Sooyoung. The drinks were quickly received but the two women decided to stay at the bar for a moment. 

“Sorry about Yongsun and Byulyi; they don’t really believe in boundaries…” Joohyun said, tentatively.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for Sooyoung and Wendy. They love to fluster me.” Seulgi took a sip of her water. “I get why Yongsun and Byulyi are curious, though. I guess I would be too, if I was in their shoes.”

“Still, it’s no one’s business but yours.” 

Seulgi shrugged. “Honestly, I’ve had nine years to speculate what I’ll do when it goes off and I still don’t know. At this point…”

“What?” 

“At this point, I don’t...I don’t think it’ll ever go on.”

“No?” Joohyun asked. “Why not?”

“I…” Seulgi briefly looked at Joohyun, then looked down at the floor. Even though the glance was short, her eyes still felt like they bored into Joohyun’s soul. “It’s been nine years. It’s been a _long_ time for it to be blank. Too long. I don’t think my soulmate will ever get a Timer.”

Joohyun sucked in a breath, suddenly winded. 

The way Seulgi said it… was almost like she thought it might be…

_No._

Could Seulgi think it was… her?

She involuntarily frowned and that immediately made Seulgi step back. 

“Seulgi…”

Seulgi shook her head and grabbed both drinks off the bar. 

“We should get back to the girls. Sooyoung will want her drink…” 

Before Joohyun could react, Seulgi started back towards their table. 

All Joohyun could do was follow.

\--

It had been a few weeks since Joohyun had heard from Seulgi. 

Shortly after Seulgi’s confession regarding her Timer, she made an excuse to leave their gathering. She tried not to feel directly responsible for Seulgi’s mood shift, but she couldn’t help.

Especially in the days that followed. 

When she reached out, her texts were responded to vaguely. Requests to spend time together were declined. 

It’s like she disappeared.

And Joohyun was not going to have _any_ of that. 

Seulgi wasn’t going to just make her _feel things_ and then leave without any explanation. 

No.

Who did Seulgi think she was?!

And who did _she_ think Joohyun was? Joohyun was _not_ someone who was to be ignored. She was a successful, beautiful woman. And…

Well, it hurt her feelings. She thought they were close. 

And what Seulgi told her at the bar when they last saw each other stayed with her. 

So Joohyun decided to confront her about it. She managed to sneak into the building by following another tenant and made her way up to Seulgi and Wendy’s apartment. 

_“I don’t think my soulmate will ever get a Timer.”_

Those ten words echoed in her head as she walked down the hall to Seulgi and Wendy’s apartment and knocked on the door. Joohyun was a little satisfied when she saw Seulgi’s look of surprise as she opened the door to see her there.

“Joohyun- _unnie_! What are you doing here?” Seulgi asked, still standing at the doorway, not making any motion to let Joohyun inside. 

“Where have you been?” Joohyun’s hands were on her hips; a power pose that she often used on others. It tended to work but in this case, Seulgi didn’t budge. 

“Uh, work,” Seulgi answered, a little meekly, which Joohyun at least appreciated. “I started my new job and I’ve been busy...”

 _Bull_. 

“That’s it?” Joohyun tapped her foot, to emphasize her impatience. 

The woman at least had the good sense to look admonished. She gulped then nodded. “Yeah.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “Seulgi, you’ve been ignoring me for _weeks_.”

She heard a rustling behind her - probably from the apartment across the hall from Seulgi’s, and _finally_ , Seulgi stepped aside to let her inside. 

“Come in, I don’t want to have this conversation in the hallway,” she said, gesturing for Joohyun to enter. “The ajumma across the hall likes to eavesdrop.” 

The space looked the same as it did before; Joohyun wasn’t sure what she expected. Maybe a chaotic mess or Seulgi’s paperwork scattered everywhere. Evidence that she had been, in fact, too busy for her. But no. 

“So? What’s going on?” Joohyun said, not bothering to put down her bag or remove her coat, as Seulgi shut the door behind them.

“Let’s sit down.”

Joohyun shook her head, standing firm in her spot in the entranceway. 

“Look if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore-”

“It’s not that!” Seulgi said, shaking her head. “I swear.”

“Then what’s going on?” Joohyun frowned. She was aiming for a cute pout that would make Seulgi feel guilty, but no - she couldn’t do that. Her sadness about it all was too real. “I _don’t_ get ghosted, Seulgi. I thought you liked hanging out with me. I thought we were friends.”

Seulgi frowned. “We-we are. We’re friends, _unnie_.” 

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Joohyun asked. She grabbed the strap of her purse, clutching it almost like it was a lifeline. Like she needed to fidget with something to keep her composure. Seeing Seulgi look dejected didn’t help the situation.

“I’m sorry.” Seulgi sighed and leaned against the closed door. “I _have_ been busy with work. That’s not a lie. But it’s… not the whole truth.”

The admission made Joohyun frown even deeper. She didn’t like being lied to; she expected better from Seulgi.

“Then what’s the truth?” 

Seulgi stuffed her hands into her sweatpants pockets, looking vulnerable and scared - and that made Joohyun soften her stare. 

“I’ve been joking and flirting with you and it’s been just for fun, I swear. I know where you stand with this,” Seulgi said, pulling her hand out of her pockets to raise her wrist, to show off her (still blank) Timer. “But now I’ve developed… _developments_.” 

Joohyun ignored the skip that her heart gave when she saw that Seulgi’s Timer was still stagnant. Seulgi quickly put her hand back in her pocket.

“By ‘developments’ do you mean that…”

“I have a big, all-consuming crush on you? A bit,” Seulgi said, with a little shrug. She smiled shyly, almost like she was stunned by it herself. 

And honestly, if Joohyun let herself stop to think about it for a minute, she could’ve figured all of this out herself. But instead - possibly as a means of self-preservation - she focused on her feelings of being slighted rather than the feelings she was developing for Seulgi. And now, it turned out, that those feelings were mutual. 

But she couldn’t exactly admit that to Seulgi. Nothing could ever come of them, anyway.

So instead, she smiled. 

She could enjoy the fact that someone like Seulgi liked her, after all. 

“Ha. You like me,” she said quietly but playfully, stepping forward to put her hands on Seulgi’s shoulders. The taller girl made a half-hearted attempt to move away. 

“Joohyun, don’t tease me about this,” Seulgi said, letting Joohyun embrace her as she hid her face with her hands. “I’m embarrassed.” 

“Why?” Joohyun reached up to stop Seulgi’s hands from covering her blush. “It’s sweet, Seulgi-ya. You’re cute!”

“But you don’t date Timer people. You don’t feel the same way I do,” Seulgi said with a small voice. 

It was a blunt statement - not a question or an accusation, even. It sounded like Seulgi had already accepted it as fact, and it made Joohyun’s heart give an unexpectedly tight squeeze. She dropped her arms from around Seulgi and took a step back.

“I-” 

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Seulgi said, quickly interrupting her. “I don’t want to change who you are. You’re stubborn and you can kind of be a jerk but you’re passionate and you stand up for your beliefs. It’s all what makes me like you so much.” 

“Seulgi…”

“But that’s why I started to avoid you. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured by me or uncomfortable by me. I know where you stand about Timers and I don’t want to change your mind and I wanted to be mindful of that. I didn’t _want_ to ignore you - I always want you around. But I wasn’t sure if you knew how I felt and I was worried so I decided to just stop. Except I underestimated how stubborn you are, because here you are.” 

Joohyun sighed.

“You’re just… the most thoughtful person, aren’t you, Seulgi-ya?” 

“It’s nothing…”

“It’s not, though, Seulgi-ya,” Joohyun said. She reached for Seulgi’s hands, taking them into her own. For the first time in her life, she felt an urge to toss aside all of her previous beliefs and convictions and take a leap of faith. But she’d always been cautious. 

She’d never been one for heights, anyway. 

So as much as it pained her, Joohyun chose her next few words carefully. 

“If you’re okay with us being just friends, then let’s be friends. But if you can’t…. Thank you for telling me all of this. Having someone like you think so highly of me is… amazing.” 

Seulgi nodded. “But you can’t see us together?”

Joohyun sadly shook her head. 

“Not with this,” she said, lifting Seulgi’s Timer wrist up. 

Seulgi bit her lip and closed her eyes. She took a quick, deep breath then smiled. 

“Then I’m going to be the _best_ friend you’ve ever had, Joohyunnie.” 

\--

She really had become one of Joohyun’s best friends. 

Since Seulgi’s confession to her and their mutual understanding of how their relationship would remain - strictly platonic - Seulgi was the perfect friend. 

A trusting confidant. Generous with her time and her affection. 

However, this also meant that their friendship went both ways. Unfortunately for Joohyun, this meant that she often witnessed men and women try their charms on Seulgi. And, as they were just friends, all she could do was sit back, pouting as Seulgi kindly gave her suitors attention. 

But not too much. To Joohyun’s relief, Seulgi never accepted their advances, no matter how hard they tried. 

Joohyun couldn’t even feel guilty about how glad she was that Seulgi remained single, despite her _numerous_ (honestly, it was really annoying) admirers - people with and without Timers. She couldn’t blame them, either. Seulgi was perfect. Kind. Attentive. Funny. Beautiful.

It was also obvious that Seulgi still had feelings for her. And it was getting harder and harder for Joohyun to pretend to not feel the same. The more time they spent together, the more Joohyun’s growing feelings began to eclipse her feelings about Seulgi’s Timer.

Joohyun had always been proud of who she was - resolute in her principles and her views. But every warm smile and lingering hug from Seulgi seemed to tear down her walls. 

\--

As soon as Joohyun entered her mother and stepfather’s apartment, she knew one thing for sure: she was going to be fussed over. 

Her mother always wanted to know how work was going, if she was eating well enough, if she had enough time to relax and enjoy life, and (of course) if she was dating anyone. 

It was annoying and sometimes invasive.

Joohyun secretly loved it. 

After her mother left her father (and by large extension, Joohyun), she also left Daegu. She went to Seoul, where she met her Timer soulmate, a widowed father of a seven-year-old girl named Yerim. Joohyun went from having her mother around all the time to only seeing her during Christmas or Chuseok. And even spending those few days with her came with lectures from her father and fights between her two parents. 

She usually avoided spending time with her mother as a result, and usually just stuck to Yerim, her new stepsister. Yerim seemed to love having an _unnie_ to play with and annoy, which suited Joohyun just fine, as she loved having a _dongsaeng_ to spoil and also annoy. 

Joohyun felt bad - she could tell that her mother was trying to have a positive relationship with her. But whenever she’d come to visit, she would hear her father’s voice, echoing in her head. 

_“She left us.”_

_“She’s selfish.”_

_“She believes in plastic and metal more than she believes in our family. In me.”_

It was hard to overcome that. While her mother left, Joohyun was there to try to help her father try to pick his life back together. So her relationship with her mother remained uncomfortable until Joohyun was older and had to move from Daegu to Seoul full time for school. Even though she lived on campus, she still visited her mother often. Those visits are how she realized a few things.

First, it was through her long conversations with her mother that Joohyun came to understand the pressure her mother had felt. Her mother was young when she married Joohyun’s father. She’d fallen in love without really getting to understand that while _yes_ , they loved each other, it didn’t mean that they’d be compatible forever. 

She got the Timer because she wanted to know if he really was _the one_. She almost expected her Timer to not turn on when she got hers and was shocked when it did. She was torn between ignoring it and staying or chasing after her soulmate. In the end, her soulmate won.

As an adult, Joohyun could understand that. Love wasn’t simple; love was hard work. And ultimately, good marriages didn’t end; only bad ones did. 

Second, the moment her mother left, Joohyun felt like a mistake. She felt like her mother left her to have a second try at marriage and having a daughter. Joohyun eventually confronted her mother about this. It was through her mother’s tears of regret and sadness over this did she really understand it. 

Her mother told her that while she had regrets about her past, she could _never_ regret marrying Joohyun’s father because it led to her. She apologized for her absence during Joohyun adolescence and took full responsibility for how that made Joohyun feel. 

Little by little, Joohyun’s walls came down. It was through the rebuilding of their relationship that she was able to forgive her. 

Third, her mother was _in love_. It brought out the best in her. While Joohyun still didn’t believe in Timers - at best, she thought it was a shared psychosis, a _folie à deux -_ she couldn’t deny how it changed her mother for the better. She was lighter than she remembered her. Happier. She smiled more. 

Not only that, but her stepfather was so good to her mother. She could tell that he really adored her. He made a real effort to get to know Joohyun too - not in a way to replace her father, but in a patient and kind way that made her feel welcomed, even when she resisted. 

How could Joohyun stay mad when they all tried so hard?

So Joohyun learned to compartmentalize her relationship with her father from her relationship with her mother. She sometimes felt split in half, but it was the best she could do. 

And she was glad she made the effort, because family meals with her mother and step-family was always her favourite time of the month. 

Like this moment. Joohyun sat at the diner table with her mother, her stepfather and Yerim as they all caught up in each others lives. 

“Did you girls hear about the Timer recall?” Joohyun’s mother asked, after she laid out the bowls of side dishes for everyone to enjoy. Her stepfather immediately began serving food for her mother, a habit that showed his willingness to serve her. 

“What now?” Joohyun asked, dipping into the _banchan_ on the table. “Have they finally admitted that it’s a fraud?” 

Joohyun’s mom shot her a warning look. 

“Joohyun, don’t be cynical.”

“Sorry…” she said. She gave her mom an apologetic smile and then glared at Yerim, who was snickering next to her.

(It was annoying to be the only Timerless person in the room.)

“Anyway, Timers that were released around the time your stepfather and I got ours has a little flaw in its mechanism. It didn’t attach correctly to the cartilage on the wrist, so we have to get them replaced. They can be torn right off and it’s caused some injuries to the users.”

The girls grimaced. 

“Yikes, is mine okay?” Yerim tapping her Timer screen, all concerned. 

“Oh yes, sweetheart,” Joohyun’s stepfather answered. “The faulty Timers were from a design that was in production for a few years, but they had stopped using that kind when you got yours. No need to worry.”

“Why are you getting them replaced though?” Joohyun asked. “You already found each other.” 

“It’s nice to have the reminder, dear,” her stepfather said with a smile, reaching to hold her mother’s hand.

“Plus they’ve released a _new_ model for Timer soulmates,” Joohyun’s mother added excitedly. “It’s made with platinum and it has diamonds encrusted on it - it’s _stunning_.” 

“It’s a little more expensive than just replacing the devices, but your mom deserves it.” 

The two parents leaned over to give each other a cutesy kiss and Joohyun _and_ Yerim both gagged at their display of affection. 

Shortly after they finished eating, the daughters had both been abandoned by said parents as the two worked together to tidy the dining room and kitchen. She could hear their happy conversation through the wall of the apartment.

“Still forever alone and dateless with no Timer?” Yerim asked. 

“Still going to be a hag when you meet your fake soulmate?” Joohyun shot back. 

Then they both smiled warmly at each other, with Yerim resting her head on Joohyun’s shoulder. 

This was how Joohyun and her stepsister, Yerim, typically made small talk. Like they’d regressed to their younger years, Joohyun a moody teenager and Yerim a sassy and precocious child. 

They were both in the living room together, flipping through the channels on the television. Yerim landed on a K Drama that was set in the era before Timers existed, but she scoffed at the premise. She was a fervent supporter of Timers; she was raised to believe in its romance rather than its destruction. 

When Yerim was still a baby, her mother passed away. Her father went without a Timer for years, instead focusing on raising his daughter well. Finally - due to a young Yeri’s insistence, after seeing how selfless her father was and wanting him to move on and find someone to spend his life with - he got a Timer. And that led him to Joohyun’s mother. 

But even so, Joohyun didn’t understand why Yerim was still so entranced by the idea of soulmates. She, of all people, had every right to be at least annoyed with Timers. She had to wait for her Time, which according to her wrist was 6,591 days away. That meant that she wouldn’t meet her soulmate until she was 37 years old.

To Yerim, who was just 19 years old, it felt like ages. So Yerim coped the best way she could - through serial-dating Timer people who were weeks and months away from meeting their soulmates. Her logic was that she was doing everyone a favour - giving her partners “valuable experience” before finding their actual soulmates, and satisfying her “own needs” (Joohyun shuddered when she thought of what that might mean). 

It wasn’t a particularly healthy way to cope, in Joohyun’s opinion, but it worked for Yeri. 

Unfortunately for Joohyun, this long game waiting for her Time made her really philosophical about love. That meant she was _always_ trying to give Joohyun advice about her love life - which _really_ annoyed Joohyun. A Timerless person versus a Timer person meant their experiences with love would never be the same. 

But in the aspect of dating, as a person who ‘dated’ _a lot_ , Yerim was more of an expert than Joohyun would ever be.

So Joohyun decided, against her better judgement, to swallow her pride and ask Yerim for advice about her ‘situation’ with Seulgi. And she figured now was the best time to do so, as their parents were still in the kitchen, giggling away like teenagers in love.

(They honestly never got over their gross honeymoon phase…)

Admittedly though, she was quite nervous about asking, so she’d spent the better part of ten minutes of fake-watching the television to work up the nerve to speak. She mentally practiced asking - because she knew that however she would, Yerim would probably be an annoying little sister about it - then _finally_ decided to do something.

Joohyun grabbed the remote control from her stepsister’s hand - earning an incredulous look from the younger woman - and then turned down the volume.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Yerim whined. “The two leads were about to kiss!”

“Whatever, it’s not important,” Joohyun said, dismissively waving her hand at the TV. (Sure enough, on screen, the two lead characters were locked in a passionate embrace, which made Yerim huff at Joohyun.) “I want to ask for your opinion...about… something…” 

The way Joohyun’s voice trailed off seemed to pique Yerim’s curiosity, as she raised her eyebrows. 

“About what? This sounds serious. Or dangerous. Or both. _Unnie…_ are you actually not totally boring?” Yeri asked, with an exaggerated and infuriating tone. “Have you defied my expectations? Do you have an interesting life?!” 

If this was an anime, Joohyun was pretty sure the big Anger symbol would’ve been popping on her temple right now. Still, she needed Yerim’s perspective - _anyone’s_ perspective, really - so she soldiered on.

“ _Kim Yerim_ , I want to ask you a _serious_ question. I need your advice.”

Yerim’s reaction might’ve actually raised Joohyun’s blood pressure. She grinned excitedly and then clapped her hands together. 

“ _Unnie_ , are you coming to _me,_ your beloved _dongsaeng_ , for advice? Have you finally opened your eyes to the great wisdom of Kim Yerim?!” 

Yeah, Joohyun was ready to end this conversation i _mmediately_. She tossed the remote back.

“You know what, nevermind. You suck,” she said, crossing her arms angrily. 

Instead of being appropriately remorseful, Yerim laughed. (See? Annoying little sister.)

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _unnie_ , it’s just so fun to tease you sometimes. I want to help you, I’m just excited you’ve come to me,” Yerim said, still giggling through her explanation. 

It was really unfortunate how easily Joohyun could forgive Yerim, because despite her own sense of self-preservation and pride, she still decided to talk. Even though she was much younger and had a penchant for teasing, Yerim really was quite thoughtful and wise about life. 

Joohyun took a pensive deep breath in, then quietly said, “I’ve been kind of...thinking of seeing someone.”

“Ah, as all the great love stories begin, there’s always _someone_ ,” Yerim said, already turning philosophical on Joohyun. “What does ‘kind of thinking of seeing someone’ mean, though?”

“It means that… she’s interested in me, but…she has a Timer.”

Yerim raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh. I thought you said you’d never date anyone who had one?”

“And I always said I wouldn’t, but she’s just...great. Every time I’m with her I just…” Again, Joohyun trailed off, but only because she lacked the words to really communicate how she felt whenever she was with Seulgi.

Yerim seemed to pick up on that, turning on the couch to face her. 

“How long do you have?” she asked, raising her wrist.

Joohyun closed her eyes. 

“Inconclusive. Her Timer hasn’t started yet.” 

“I see…” Yerim said. She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. Joohyun bit her lip, wondering what she was thinking. Then she looked concerned. “Is she pressuring you to get a Timer?”

“Oh, god no,” Joohyun said, knowing that Yerim had the same concerns that she had when she first met Seulgi. “She’s never suggested it; I told her when we first met that I wasn’t at all interested in getting a Timer, and she has respected that since.”

“Are you sure, _unnie_?”

“Yes, I promise. She’s the most...respectful woman I’ve ever met. She’s courteous and thoughtful and I don’t think it’s even crossed her mind to ask me.”

“That’s good,” Yerim said, relieved. “She sounds great. But you’re worried?” 

Joohyun nodded. 

“Does she know how you feel about her?” 

“I don’t think so...”

“And how does she feel about you?” 

Joohyun couldn’t help her smile - it was involuntary, really, whenever she thought about Seulgi.

“She confessed to me - but she said she respected that nothing would ever happen because of my feelings about Timers.” 

“Wow. Really?” Yerim asked. Joohyun nodded. Yerim pondered again for a moment, then shrugged. “Look, her Timer hasn’t started, right?”

“Right?”

“What if you’re her soulmate?”

“I’m _not_ ,” Joohyun scoffed. “I refuse to even entertain that idea. Timers are stupid.”

“ _You’re_ stupid,” Yerim said, defending her precious Timer. “Look, _unnie_ , seriously - her soulmate could be _you_ for all we know, you’re just too crotchety to get one.” 

“Rude.”

“But even if you’re not,” she continued, ignoring Joohyun, “that shouldn’t stop you from telling her how you feel. Going out for coffee with someone isn’t a marriage proposal. You’re not pledging your life to her. And what if it turns out great?” 

“What if it does? What if she’s even more amazing _together_ than she is now?” Joohyun said. Then, with a sad voice, she asked, “What if… what if I fall even more for her and then her Timer goes off?” 

Instead of teasing her, which Joohyun half expected Yerim to do, her _dongsaeng_ comfortingly patted her shoulder. 

“If Timers didn’t exist, would you be interested in her?”

“Definitely.” 

“Then just _go for it_ ,” Yerim said, giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Unnie, the one thing you’re so firmly against, you’re also terrified of. Don’t live your life in fear. Just… _live_.”

Joohyun sighed, then wiped away the errant tear that she didn’t even realize had fallen until it had. “When did you get to be so smart, Yerim-ah?”

“Beauty and brains, perfection is the burden I’ve been forced to live with,” she answered, in all seriousness. “Are you okay, _unnie_?” 

She nodded and put her arm around Yerim’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Any time. Except never again during this show, okay? Now I have to rewind.” 

\--

Joohyun had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes - and counting. She was on a bench outside of Seulgi’s apartment building, trying to work up the nerve to ring her buzzer. 

She’d just left her mother’s place and made her way over, with the intention to...well, Joohyun wasn’t exactly sure. _Yes_ , Yerim brought up really valid things and had basically convinced Joohyun to act. However, Yerim did not consider how terrified she was and how much Joohyun _really_ didn’t want to actually do anything about her feelings. 

But somehow she found bravery within her. After twenty-three pathetic minutes, she decided to just do it. Seulgi made her take the Pottermore quiz. It said she was a Gryffindor, after all.

_Beep._

_“Hello?”_ Seulgi’s familiar voice asked from the monitor. It made Joohyun’s breathing hitch and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering wildly. 

“Hey Seulgi, uh, it’s me.” 

“ _Unnie!_ Hey! Come on up.” The door unlocked itself and Joohyun walked the familiar steps to Seulgi’s second floor apartment. 

“Hey, Joohyunnie _!”_ She was already leaning against the open door’s frame, greeting her as she walked up to her floor’s landing. Joohyun naturally fell into Seulgi’s open arms, hugging her tightly as they always did when they greeted each other. 

Joohyun quickly pulled away when she realized how hard her heart was pounding. She hoped that Seulgi hadn’t felt it beating against her chest.

“This is a surprise!” Seulgi said, leading her to the living room. “Wait. Unless we planned to meet up today and I just forgot? Oh damn. Did I?” 

Joohyun laughed and shook her head, her nerves immediately going away because of how comforting and sweet Seulgi was. “No, I just...I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh good. Well, come in, let’s hang out anyway. I was just about to start a movie-”

“-Wait, no.”

“No?” 

_Tear the band-aid off, Joohyun. Just do it_.

“Let’s go for coffee.”

Seulgi looked at the time - it was nearing 9 pm. She tilted her head. “Coffee?”

“Or we can go for dinner. Or whatever you like, whatever you want to do...”

“I could eat again, I guess,” Seulgi said, misunderstanding Joohyun’s request. “I’m always hungry...”

“Not _now_ ; I meant as a date. Maybe tomorrow? I can pick you up at 7.”

“Oh. Really?” Seulgi’s cute expression became even cuter as her eyes widened in excitement. “But you don’t date Timer people...and I don’t want you to change your mind if you’re not sure...”

“I’m willing to make an exception for you. As an experiment.”

“Like I’m a science project?” Seulgi asked, confusion in her eyes. 

“Like I’ve never met anyone like you,” Joohyun said, honestly. She was a little breathless from her nerves but soldiered on. “For _some_ reason you’re making me go against one of my most ardent convictions. And I know I’m doing a really bad job at asking you out, but to be fair, this is my first time. I’ve honestly always been asked! I’ve never asked anyone on a date before - not that I’m bragging or anything, I just want to explain why I’m so bad at this. Plus you’re a Timer person, so this is all just so new to me.”

She sighed.

“Seulgi-ya?” Joohyun started again.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes!” Seulgi said, quickly. “I would love to. But I need you to ask me in an email or something, so I have written proof of this, because I just don’t believe it.”

“You’re a dork.”

“A dork who you want to date?”

Joohyun chucked. “Yes. I really do want to date you.”

\--

Joohyun had never felt this thrill on other dates she’d been on. It was like her hand was meant to be held in Seulgi’s, like she was meant to be tucked under Seulgi’s arm, like her eyes were meant to be locked with Seulgi’s. While they walked through the art gallery, Joohyun had to remember to look at the paintings. She couldn’t help herself; she kept getting distracted by the charming woman next to her.

At dinner she chose to sit next to Seulgi in the booth. She knew it was cheesy but she just wanted to be close to the woman. She was a magnet, always gravitating towards her. 

And to be able to hold her hand and hug her, however much she wanted, because she could express herself? It was...magical. It was almost embarrassing how much Joohyun loved to be able to show Seulgi just how drawn she was to her. 

What was it about this woman? 

The date ended with Seulgi walking Joohyun back to her apartment. Seulgi held her close while they took the elevator up. They continued the light, easy conversation that had flowed between them all evening. As they approached her door, Joohyun felt a bit of dread - she didn’t want to have to say goodbye. 

“I had a great night, Joohyunnie.”

“Me too. Who would’ve thought you’d be such great company?”

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time. I’m a _delight_.”

“I can’t argue with that. And you’re charming, funny, and beautiful.”

“You’re describing yourself, right?”

Joohyun shook her head. “The only person I can think of right now is you.” 

“Hmm…”

They reached her front door and Joohyun sighed. 

“Well. This is me,” Joohyun said. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Thank _you_ , Joohyun. Thanks for taking a chance on me,” Seulgi said, squeezing her hand, which was still held in hers. “I’ll see you again soon? Tomorrow?”

“Eager,” Joohyun teased. 

“Shamelessly so.” Seulgi nodded. “I just want you to know how much I like you, Joohyunnie.”

“I like you too, Seul…” 

Joohyun reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Seulgi’s ear. She used the opportunity to cup her cheek, which Seulgi leaned into. 

Then Seulgi sighed and took a step back. 

“I… I don’t kiss on first dates.”

“What?”

“I don’t,” Seulgi said. “It’s just a thing, I guess, a conviction that I have. I don’t kiss on first dates. I know it’s silly, I know, but…”

“That’s...that’s fine. I can respect that. We’ll just have to go on more dates.”

“Good.”

“Well,” Joohyun stood up a little taller off her heels and pressed a chaste kiss on Seulgi’s cheek. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Seulgi-ya.”

“Goodnight, Joohyunnie.”

Joohyun’s heart squeezed with Seulgi’s final wave as she closed the door to her apartment, separating herself from Seulgi. 

_God_ , she wanted to kiss her so bad. But it was fine - Joohyun would, of course, respect her wishes. But that didn’t mean she didn’t feel like they had unfinished business. 

She leaned on the wall opposite her door, just needing a moment to decompress, when a knock startled her. She looked through her peephole and saw Seulgi, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She opened it quickly.

“Seulgi-ya?”

“Oh good. You opened,” Seulgi said, reaching and taking Joohyun’s hand.

“Is everything okay?” Joohyun asked, confused.

“Well, our first date is over.”

“Yeah...”

“Well that’s good, since I don’t kiss on first dates.”

“Right, you said - _oh_. Oh.”

Then like how Joohyun had done to Seulgi, Seulgi cupped her cheek with her hand. She stared into Joohyun’s eyes, turning her into a puddle. It was like she was wordlessly asking Joohyun for permission. Joohyun granted it by bringing their lips together. 

_God._

If she would’ve known how incredible Seulgi was at kissing, she would’ve gotten over herself sooner. 

It was... _electric._

Seulgi’s lips were pillowy soft but the passion and force behind the kiss nearly made her fall to her knees. Joohyun gasped, and Seulgi took advantage of her parted lips by gently slipping her tongue past to deepen it. Joohyun eagerly returned it and almost trembled as her tongue slid against Seulgi’s.

Joohyun reached up to clutch at the nape of Seulgi’s neck. She shivered as she felt Seulgi’s delicate, soft fingertips slide from her cheek, down to her shoulders, to end in her hips. 

But her touch was so gentle and well - that wouldn’t do at all. Seulgi needed to be holding her tightly. Joohyun reached down to take her hands in her own but instead grabbed Seulgi’s wrist. 

Joohyun tore herself from the kiss as soon as she felt it.

Seulgi’s Timer. 

Seulgi looked at her with concern in her eyes then she followed Joohyun’s line of sight. She immediately held her hand behind her back.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Seulgi said, awkwardly. Her breath was still short and she was panting - like Joohyun. 

“It’s...it’s fine.”

“No; it’s not. I meant to wear a watch or a bracelet but I forgot…” Seulgi clenched her jaw, like she was angry at herself. “I’m sorry. I like you _so much_ , Joohyun. Please don’t let this ruin everything…”

“It won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Seulgi’s face dropping made Joohyun want to kiss her worry away - so she did.

A gentle, soft, lingering kiss to ease Seulgi’s mind and help Joohyun forget - even for another brief moment - all about the Timer. 

When she pulled away, she kept their distance short, her hand still on Seulgi’s cheek. 

“Seulgi, I…I’ve never felt like this before. And just because you...have a Timer… I can’t stop how I feel about you.” 

Seulgi nodded.

“Okay. I’m...I’m still sorry.”

“Hey, stop that,” Joohyun said. She brought Seulgi’s lips to hers once more for another sweet kiss, hoping to convey how she really felt. “I want this as much as you do. I probably want it more. So don’t worry. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“Okay…” Seulgi sighed and took a step back. “Okay. I’m really going to go now.”

Joohyun nodded, sadly. As much as she’d love to continue, it was just their first date. 

So she said goodbye - but not without one last kiss to Seulgi’s gorgeous lips.

\--

Despite the awkwardness at the end of their first date, everything changed for the better. One date turned into two, and then weeks and months went by. 

In any other situation - like if she listened to what her stupid heart was saying - she would’ve thought that Seulgi was the one for her. But Joohyun stopped progression before it could even begin. 

The Timer on Seulgi’s wrist, still blank, looked like a threat. So as best she could, she lived in the moment and just appreciated what she had with Seulgi, while she could.

On their dates, they often found themselves on long, meandering walks that led nowhere. They’d spend hours walking, hands clasped and talking about anything and everything. 

Their favourite movies and actors. Food they liked, food they disliked. Their absolute favourite songs and Idols. 

They also talked about their childhoods. Their families. How they were raised. Seulgi’s decision to get a Timer. Joohyun’s reasons to not.

The more Joohyun got to know her, the more she felt aligned with Seulgi on a deeper level than she ever had with anyone else. 

The two had taken a break on the banks of the Cheonggyecheon. They sat close together in silence, observing the people around them. 

At least, that’s what Joohyun was doing. 

Many of the people around them sat in pairs. Most of them were clearly Timer soulmates, with the special faceplates showing off their status. Those who were alone were often looking at their wrists. Quick glances or even long stares, watching numbers go by. 

It was something Joohyun couldn’t relate to. It was something that she’d never seen Seulgi do.

Maybe it was a sign that she was a content person. Maybe Seulgi wasn’t waiting or longing for anything because of what she already had. 

At least that’s what Joohyun hoped. 

Seulgi nudged her, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“You okay? You’re doing that frowny-thinking thing.” (That’s how Seulgi described her expression whenever she was particularly quiet and introspective.)

“I notice people staring at their wrists all the time and I was wondering about that,” Joohyun explained. “Do you ever notice that?”

Seulgi shook her head. “No, never. Do I?”

“No.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Seulgi said, reaching over to take Joohyun’s hand in her own. “I’m always looking at _you_.”

“You’re cute,” Joohyun said, lifting their joint hands to her lips for a kiss.

“What about you?” Seulgi asked, shyly. “Where are you looking?”

“Honestly?” Joohyun looked around, then her eyes settled back on Seulgi. “I guess I’ve been looking at everyone else. But I realize that that’s been a mistake - everything I need to look at is right here with me.” 

Seulgi grinned. “I taught you well. You’re almost as greasy as I am.”

“One day the student will become the master.”

Seulgi just smiled and pressed her lips to Joohyun’s; and Joohyun couldn’t help but grin into her kiss. 

Most of the time she could ignore Seulgi’s Timer and just enjoy being with her. When she could, she really had no reason to look anywhere but at Seulgi.

\--

“How did you two meet?” 

Joohyun and Seulgi were on a double date with Wendy and Sooyoung. They were at Sooyoung’s apartment, which Wendy had essentially moved into. 

Since Joohyun began dating Seulgi, she’d been adopted into their friend group - she had gotten especially close to Wendy, who she shared a lot in common with. And wherever Wendy went, Sooyoung was close behind (usually with her arms around the shorter woman, which Joohyun had to admit, was always adorable).

“We never told you?” Sooyoung asked. She turned to Wendy, who, sure enough, was in her embrace. “We usually tell _everyone_.” 

Joohyun laughed. 

“Well, I usually don’t ask people Timer stories but you two are so… cute,” Joohyun said, feeling Seulgi nod next to her. 

“They are, they’re almost as cute as we are, Joohyun-ah,” Seulgi said, draping her arm around Joohyun’s shoulders. Her statement though, which Joohyun agreed with, earned her a kick under the table from Sooyoung.

“False, we’re much cuter! Look at us!” Sooyoung said, pressing several kisses to an absolutely _beaming_ Wendy. 

“Alright, alright, we don’t want to make them jealous, Sooyoungie,” Wendy said, with a palcating kiss to Sooyoung’s waiting lips. “I got my Timer in Canada when I was 18 years old. I waited until my parents were visiting so I could go with them to get it. When it connected, it started counting down from exactly 1,012 days, eight hours, ten minutes and 54 seconds.” 

“And now it says this!” Seulgi said, taking Wendy’s wrist and showing it off. While Seulgi’s had just had blank lines over the time indicators, Wendy’s (and Sooyoung’s) displayed a date and time, indicating when she finally met her Timer soulmate. 

“When I got mine, it didn’t immediately go off,” Sooyoung continued. “But it only took a few months for mine to start - the exact numbers as Wendy’s. You never forget the numbers your Timer starts at.”

“I was planning on moving back home so I knew my soulmate was Korean. I started _really_ brushing up on my skills.” 

“And I kind of expected my soulmate to be younger than me since it didn’t go off right away, so I tried to be a better, more mature _unnie_ to my sisters and friends.”

“She failed at that,” Seulgi said, earning another kick from Sooyoung. 

“Anyway, the day finally arrived,” Wendy said, ignoring her best friend and her girlfriend (which Joohyun noticed she often did). “I spent the week on edge, every day staring down at my wrist to watch the countdown. At the same time, I was constantly trying to improve my Korean, so I always had language training sessions playing in my headphones.”

“And I was so anxious,” Sooyoung continued. “My parents were even more anxious and excited, so they decided to take me out - basically _all day_. I had to get away from them, so while we were on a walk at the Han, they got distracted by a kayak race and I took Haetnim and I ran.” 

“I was walking back to my dorm after class and I decided to head to the Han instead, which I never did but I wanted to see puppies that day. And then thirty seconds flashed on the screen and then…” Wendy took a dramatic pause. “I fell over. A tiny little dog ran barrelling into me and knocked me over. And then suddenly my Timer started beeping, there was this little dog on me, licking my face and then I saw her.”

“And you knew as soon as you saw her?” Joohyun asked, riveted by their love story. 

“Well, I knew she was beautiful,” Wendy said, with a shy smile to Sooyoung. 

“But really, Haetnim really matched us up. The Timer was just there to give us a timeline, but Haetnimmie did all the work, _didn’t you, my little Cupid_ ,” Sooyoung said, as she baby-talked to the dog sitting on her lap. “And we choose to be together every day; we work hard to keep our relationship working. We love each other, and we match well - but it’s not always perfect. We’re two totally different people, but we work because we put in the effort.”

Wendy nodded. “The Timer gives us reassurance that no matter what, even when we’re fighting or disagree, we _are_ meant to be. And that’s comforting. No matter what happens, we have each other’s backs.”

“And that no matter what happens, Haetnimmie has our backs! _Right, baby?_ ” Sooyoung said, lifting Haetnim up to kiss her little fluffy forehead.

While Seulgi and Wendy joined Sooyoung in cooing over the (terrifying, albeit cute) dog, Joohyun sat quietly, thinking about how Wendy and Sooyoung viewed their Timers.

It was strange to hear from Timer soulmates that they felt like they weren’t brought together by their Timers. Instead they seemed to believe they were brought together the same way that Joohyun thought relationships should start - attraction and then hard work and commitment. It was in total contrast to what she’d heard from everyone else - that Timer soulmates were fated, that they were naturally supposed to be perfect together, that nothing could tear them apart. 

To hear Wendy and Sooyoung discuss their relationship in a way that Joohyun thought was logical - healthy - made her wonder. For a brief moment, she asked herself - were her preconceptions about Timer relationships being superficial and engineered wrong? 

Timers couldn’t be all that bad if Wendy and Sooyoung found each other. 

But then she thought of her dad - her heartbroken father. She thought of when her mother left them. She was a teenager, and she prepared tea for her grieving father. She brought it to him, but when she reached his bedroom, the one he shared with her mother, the door was ajar. 

Inside, she caught her dad looking through their wedding photos and sobbing.

Joohyun shook away her positive thoughts about Timers. 

Anything that caused that much pain to someone she loved shouldn’t be considered for her. 

\--

Later, after Haetnim’s insistence (she kept barking by the front door), Sooyoung and Seulgi left to take the dog on her evening walk. Joohyun, of course still terrified of dogs, stayed behind to help Wendy tidy Sooyoung’s kitchen. 

“Are you okay, _unnie_?” Wendy asked, as Joohyun quietly washed the dishes. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we talked about our Timers…”

“I’m...fine.”

“I know I’m Seulgi’s friend, but I can be your friend too. Whatever you tell me will be just between us.”

“It’s just… you guys gave me a lot to think about.”

“You don’t look very happy about it.”

“I suppose I’m not.” 

“I’m sorry if our Timer talk made you uncomfortable…”

“It’s not that - I mean, I guess it is, but it’s mostly that…” Joohyun sighed. She shut off the water and removed her rubber gloves. She turned to Wendy, who had also given up on wiping down the counters. “I’ve never wanted a Timer. I’ve never even _believed_ in soulmates. But you and Sooyoung have a totally different perspective about Timers than I’ve ever heard.” 

Wendy shrugged. 

“It might be because Timers weren’t really a big deal in Canada, not when I got mine, at least. People mostly saw them as fun there - it’s taken more seriously here.” 

Joohyun nodded. “There isn’t a whole lot of grey area when it comes to Timers here.”

“Life is full of grey areas though, _unnie_ ,” Wendy said. “If everything is a spectrum of experience, then why can’t Timers be too?” 

“I’ve always just thought Timers were _bad_ , but after what you and Sooyoung said...and knowing Seulgi…” 

“You and Seulgi are that serious, eh?”

“I guess...yeah.” And then a little more confidently, Joohyun nodded. “We are.”

Wendy grinned. 

“Before you two started dating, she was _incessant_. _‘Wannie, I think I met the perfect woman! But she’s not interested in me! Waaah!’_ and then ‘ _Wannie, I think she likes me too! What should I do? Waaah!’_ and ‘ _Wannie, she’s so pretty and sweet and funny but she hates me! Wah!’_ It was pretty annoying.”

Joohyun laughed; she could just imagine Seulgi acting that way. Her cute side was one of the many things that made Joohyun fall so deeply for her. 

“Has she ever said anything to you about me not having a Timer?”

“A bit…” Wendy said, reluctantly. “Are you sure you want to hear this?” 

Joohyun frowned. “What has she said?”

“She...she says she totally respects how you don’t want one, and she would _never_ try to convince you to change your mind but… she thinks you’re her Timer soulmate.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t know if this will make you feel any better, but if there were a world where these things,” Wendy lifted up her wrist, showing her Timer to Joohyun, “didn’t exist, I still think I would’ve found Sooyoung, and I would’ve loved her just as much.” 

“So do you _really_ need the Timer to tell you that she’s your soulmate?” Joohyun asked. 

“No. I can tell every time I look at her. She loves me; I love her. But it’s nice to have it, I won’t lie. The confirmation is nice. I really don’t know how you do it - live with uncertainty.”

“I don’t either. I mean, on the one hand, I think it’s _complete_ garbage; I don’t even believe it’s _real_ , you know? The idea of soulmates and Timers… but then I look at my mom and my stepdad. And I look at you and Sooyoung. And I look at _Seulgi_. And I want to believe. I want to believe so badly that she’s _the one_.”

“You could find out, you know,” Wendy said, delicately.

And it was true. Joohyun could go out right now and sign up for a Timer. Within a few hours, she could have all the confirmation she needed.

But she couldn’t. She didn’t want it. 

_Right?_

Joohyun stared at Wendy’s device, with its numbers all replaced with the date and time that Wendy and Sooyoung met. She sighed.

“I’m just...afraid.” 

“I know you are _unnie_. But you’re also thoughtful and smart; you’ll do what’s best for both of you, whatever you decide. I will say - I’ve never for a second regretted getting a Timer. It led me to Sooyoung; how could I regret that?”

\--

Skin. She needed to feel more of her skin.

Joohyun didn’t remember how the evening ended up this way. She and Seulgi went out for dinner, then Seulgi took her a show she’d been wanting to check out - a friend of a friend’s who was in a band. A bit of alcohol was consumed, and she had Seulgi pressed up against her as they danced along to the bad rock music. 

Seulgi walked her up to her apartment, and then suddenly, somehow, _this_ happened.

They were on the couch; Joohyun was straddling Seulgi, whose t-shirt was tossed somewhere. Joohyun’s own blouse was partially unbuttoned - she would’ve removed it outright, but she was currently busy leaving love marks on Seulgi’s gorgeous, flawless neck. Below her, Seulgi let out a keening whine as she thrusted upwards. That motion made Joohyun moan out, distracting her enough for Seulgi to roll them over.

Seulgi above her, with her urgent, teasing lips, tongue and teeth, made Joohyun feel weak. Joohyun was kissing back with as much fervor as she could while working on her own shirt buttons, needing to rid herself of the offending material that was keeping her skin from Seulgi’s gorgeous soft, tan skin.

Once Joohyun’s top was removed, Seulgi sat up to look down at Joohyun. Her lips were swollen, her eyes glazed over, and her chest was rising and falling like she had run a marathon. Joohyun felt totally in control despite being beneath her. She smirked when she spotted her handiwork - a deep red bruise forming on the slope of her neck, marking Seulgi as her own.

She took Seulgi’s wrist, wanting to encourage her to remove her jeans when she felt it.

Joohyun involuntarily flinched.

Her Timer. 

Feeling it and seeing it felt like being doused with cold water. She thought she was moving past this but… _Ugh._

Seulgi frowned, immediately sensing her discomfort. 

“Are you okay, baby?” She didn’t even realize why.

“Uh. Yeah…” Joohyun’s eyes dropped to Seulgi’s Timer and back up to her eyes.

“Oh...the...thing,” Seulgi supplied, vaguely. She was still panting above her, but she frowned. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Seulgi said, getting off of Joohyun’s lap and sitting away from her on the small couch. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Joohyun asked, sitting up as well. She was embarrassed - they were in the middle of... and then...she just _couldn’t_. 

“Because it upsets you that I have one,” Seulgi said, frowning, “and I don’t want you to be upset. I don’t want anything that I do to be the cause of you being upset...”

“It’s...fine. It’s whatever. It’s part of who you are…”

Seulgi’s eyebrows furrowed. “But it’s also why we haven’t...progressed?”

Joohyun nodded, tentatively. 

“I figured.” Seulgi sat back and sighed, reaching for her shirt and pulling it on. “I’m sorry if I moved too fast.”

“You didn’t. Fuck, Seulgi, I _want_ to…”

“But you’re not 100% comfortable with me yet.”

“No…”

“Because of this?”

Joohyun frowned. She could've lied. She could’ve just said she wasn't ready for sex. But Seulgi deserved so much more than platitudes - she deserved love, an honest, true love. An unselfish love. And Joohyun wasn’t sure she could give her that.

So she settled on giving her the truth. 

“I’m worried that you’ll eventually leave me.”

“ _Joohyunnie…_ ” Seulgi breathed out, almost devastatingly. 

“Look, it’s not out of the realm of possibility,” Joohyun reasoned. “You have a Timer. You have an expectation one day for it to go off. I don’t have one. Who I end up with is entirely up to the universe. Not a device. And you know that I’ll never get one. So we’re kind of at an impasse.”

“We’re not though. Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I don’t care about this,” Seulgi said, raising her wrist. “I care about _you_.”

“For now.”

“Not just for _now_ , Joohyunnie. I don’t think you understand how much I want you. How _deep_ my feelings are for you.” 

Seulgi sat, quietly, her eyes searching Joohyun’s. Joohyun felt on display - not the fact that she was sitting, topless with someone who she had deep romantic and physical feelings for, but also the fact that there was this undeniable truth about both of them.

That for as long as Seulgi had a Timer, and Joohyun didn’t have one, they wouldn’t work. They could never work, if Joohyun believed that Seulgi would have one foot out the door for the rest of their time together. 

\--

She left for Daegu the next night. After their conversation ended, Joohyun asked Seulgi to leave, to help clear her head. She could tell that Seulgi didn’t want to, but always respectful, the woman granted her wish and left. Not before leaving her with a lingering, gentle kiss that left her breathless.

Like it was Seulgi’s way of savoring their time together, while she could. 

The trip to Daegu was unplanned; it was clear her head. She found herself at her father’s door. He travelled a lot for work, and she never really knew when he was home, but she counted her timing lucky when she approached her small childhood home and the front light was on.

With a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. It took a second, a beat, and then the door was opened.

“Joohyun-ah! What a surprise!” 

“Hi _appa_ ,” Joohyun said, sadness seeping into her voice, like she was once again a child, afraid to have admitted a wrongdoing or mistake. 

He must’ve noticed her disposition because immediately, she was pulled into his arms. She was given the comforting hug that she needed. In a world of uncertainty, the thing that she was most certain of was that her father gave _the best_ hugs. 

He didn’t ask any questions, which Joohyun appreciated. Instead he led her to the kitchen, the heart of their home, where he immediately turned the kettle on for tea. He pulled out a package of chocolate Pepero, something he always had ready for her, her favourite snack when she was a child. She sat quietly at their kitchen table, the table where so many important life events had occurred.

Birthday celebrations. Family meals. Deep talks.

Her mother announcing that she got a Timer and was leaving them. 

Her father promising Joohyun that he’d be strong for her. 

Joohyun coming out to her father and him accepting her, wholeheartedly. 

Her father reached up to grab a mug from their cupboard when Joohyun got a flash, a bright reflection off the kitchen lights, coming from his wrist. His sleeve pulled up as he brought the mug down and there it was, in stainless steel and plastic. 

A Timer.

Wait.

What?!

_A Timer?!_

“Uh, _appa_...what’s that?” Joohyun asked, standing and grabbing his forearm before he could do anything else, the tea long forgotten. 

“Oh! This?” he asked, rolling up his sleeve. 

Joohyun thought she’d never see the day. He had been so upset by the entire concept, so jaded, so angry, but there it was.

A Timer. On his wrist.

And it was counting down: 312 days, 4 hours and 2 minutes. 

Joohyun sat back down in shock.

“When...what... _what_?!” 

“I got a Timer,” he said, casually, like he hadn’t spent so much of her teenage years ranting to her about how they were a fraud, evil, and the cause of his broken heart.

“I see that!” she said, incredulously. She was almost annoyed - in fact, she was sure in the past she would’ve been furious. But instead, all Joohyun could feel was shock. “When did this happen?! And _why_? I thought you were against them.”

He sat down across from her and sighed.

“I was afraid to tell you…”

“ _Appa_.”

“I just got tired, Joohyun. I was bitter for so long and I realized I didn’t have to be. That I was choosing to hold onto my anger at your mom, at Timers, and it was affecting _you_.”

“Me?”

“You’ve been so influenced by my behaviour and I realized it was holding _you_ back.” 

“You haven’t-” 

“I’m happy now. I have something to look forward to. _Finally_ ,” he said, sadly. He reached forward and put his hand on hers. “Joohyun, I can’t be a man that is worthy of an amazing daughter like you if I have resentment in my heart.” 

After this, for the first time in her life Joohyun had a real, honest conversation with her father. About how her upbringing with him caused her to feel isolated from her friends, who all chose to have Timers, and how it made her jaded about the idea of love - not just soulmates. She talked about how she loved him - he was an amazing father, and he raised her well - but also how it also made it difficult to have a relationship with her mother, even after all these years. 

He expressed his own regrets. How he never meant to hurt her, especially when it came to how she saw her mother. He admitted that he was idealistic when he married her mother - that he thought he knew what love was, but that they were never going to work out, Timer or not. They were too different. But it was easy for him to blame the Timer rather than his own mistakes. 

He told her that once he decided to get a Timer, he called her mother to apologize to her - and that they were finally making amends for the pain they both caused each other. They were friends before they fell in love, after all. He believed that they could be friends again, one day. 

Then she told him everything. About Seulgi. 

“ _Appa_ , I think...I’m in love. No, I know I’m in love. And in every way I think she’s _the one_ , but there’s just...something stopping me.”

“She has a Timer?” 

“Yeah,” she said. She frowned. “I actually came here because I wanted your advice but you have a Timer now. It seems like everyone I’ve talked to about this has a Timer. You’re not going to try to convince me to get one, are you?”

He shook his head. “No, no - it’s not anyone’s place to tell you to get one. _Especially_ me.” 

Joohyun was torn - she was relieved that he wouldn’t pressure her, but getting a Timer was looking more and more like the easy way out of her problems… 

“How much time is left on her Timer?” her father asked. 

“It hasn’t started.”

“Oh…” He furrowed his brow, deep in thought, a look that Joohyun recognized in herself. “I really don’t think I can give you any advice.” 

That was a surprise. “Nothing? No fatherly nuggets of wisdom you can pass along?” 

He laughed. “Unfortunately this is well outside my expertise. But it seems like you’ve been asking a lot of people for help with this, and that’s good. But have you talked to her?”

“I have…”

“What did she say?”

“She told me she doesn't care about her Timer, that she wants to be with me. But that’s hard to believe because…the day it turns on will be the end of us.” 

“Did she tell you that?”

“No; but it’s true. Timers break up perfectly good relationships for newer, shinier ones.”

He shook his head. “That sounds like something I would’ve said.”

Joohyun cracked a sad smile. “It might’ve been, actually…” 

“What would _you_ tell someone else if they were going through this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you said you’ve asked lots of people for their advice; but if a friend came to you with this situation, would you tell them what you’ve told yourself?”

Joohyun laughed. “Probably, I really hate Timers…”

“Really though, Joohyun-ah. Knowing how you feel about Seulgi, and knowing how she feels about you - and I assume she really truly loves you, because you’re my daughter and the most loveable woman - what would you tell yourself? Instead of listening to all the reasons you’ve come up with that tell you why you two wouldn’t work, how about you try to tell yourself the reasons why you two would work.”

Joohyun wondered.

So far she’d told herself that her time with Seulgi was temporary. That her time with Seulgi was to be savoured while it could be, because it would end, soon enough. 

That Timers were the only reason she was unhappy. 

But was that true? Or was it her own insecurity about love and her feelings? 

“I guess if someone came to me with these problems, I’d just ask them how they felt about their relationship. And if they really felt like it was meant to be, then that they should trust their gut.”

“What is your gut telling you?”

“I’m kind of afraid of what it’s telling me.” 

“Why?”

Joohyun sighed, then spoke barely above a whisper. “I think my gut is telling me to get a Timer.”

Her father looked stunned by her admission - and she couldn’t blame him. It was the first time she allowed the thought to fully form itself. She’d been pushing it away but it seemed to just push right back. 

“You can continue to live without a Timer and just trust in your relationship. Or you could get a Timer for yourself and just find out if what you think is true. But Joohyun - don’t make the same mistake I did. Don’t wait.”

\--

The next evening Joohyun was in the cab home from the train station and her father’s words played over in her head. _Don’t wait_. 

She rolled her eyes. 

As if it was that easy.

If it was, she would’ve been doing something - _anything_ \- instead of asking everyone she knew for advice. If it was, she wouldn’t be in this mess of confusing feelings and stress. 

She just needed a sign, something conclusive. She needed to know what to do.

“Uh, miss?” the driver asked. Up ahead was a road closure sign and a back-up of cars without any place to go. She grimaced. “There seems to be a road closure up ahead - construction. Is there another way I can get to your building?” 

She sighed and took out her wallet. 

“Just pull over here, I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

Sure enough, as she made her way through the side streets to her apartment, it looked like the road construction was leading all the way up to the front of her building. She vaguely remembered a notice or something being posted about it by her landlord but she’d had so much on her mind it didn’t really register as important. 

She grumbled as she side-stepped the fencing that had put up to block the street. The sidewalk was mostly clear - a few random traffic cones and stuff that had been placed by the construction crew, but it was easy enough for her to avoid.

That is, until she tripped. And fell. And nearly face planted, if not for her breaking her fall against an A-Frame sign that was propped up outside a-

_Oh of-fucking-course._

**Time Tech.**

A damn Timer clinic. She looked down at what she was clutching and she flinched away, like it was on fire. In big bold letters, with a handsome couple on the front, read, _‘Love is just a Timer away.’_

A _literal_ sign. 

“Okay, very funny!” she yelled out, to no one. The street was empty, of course, save for the construction workers who were busy jackhammering or something on the road. No one heard her shout, nor did they hear her kick the sign down. 

She turned back, away from the direction of her apartment and headed straight to Seulgi. 

\--

Joohyun showed up without notice. Getting in past the locked front doors - another person in Seulgi’s building recognized her and let her in - she went straight to Seulgi’s front door without pausing.

Pausing meant she’d stop to think and right now she was just _doing_. The universe gave her a sign, after all.

She knocked on Seulgi’s door and waited.

Then after a few moments, she knocked again, with a little more force.

On the other side of the door, she could hear Seulgi’s feet padding towards the entrance. She could just imagine her looking into the peephole - and she heard her nose of surprise, as the door unlatched then unlocked. 

“Joohyunnie! What are you going here? Is everything okay?” Seulgi asked, when she opened her apartment door. “I thought you’d be in Daegu for longer. I know we kind of left things weirdly, but I just want you to know that I-” 

Joohyun walked through the threshold and grabbed Seulgi’s cheeks, bringing their lips together, urgently. 

She wanted to see her because of _this_. 

With a sigh into Seulgi’s kiss, for the first time since she left, since they argued, Joohyun felt whole. She pushed away all of her thoughts, the nagging voice in her head that had worn her down. She ignored the anger she had about Timers and soulmates and instead focused on the best woman she’d ever had the honour of knowing and the privilege of holding like this. 

“Joohyun?” Seulgi asked, leaning away from Joohyun’s lips. “What’s gotten into you?”

She didn’t want to talk. She didn’t want to think. She just wanted to feel… feel anything other than the sinking dread. She wanted to show Seulgi how much she loved her. She wanted to feel loved. 

“Just… _please_. Shh,” Joohyun said, shaking her head and pulling Seulgi back in for a kiss, which the woman readily returned. She pulled back and searched Seulgi’s eyes, which seemed to be doing the same to her. Joohyun’s heart was racing, but she steeled her nerves and whispered, “Take me to bed.” 

“Joohyun-ah, are you sure?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

Seulgi nodded and kissed her again, in a breathless way. Although all her kisses made her breathless. She knew exactly what to do to make her feel like this.

Barely separating, the two continued to kiss as Seulgi guided Joohyun backwards through the apartment to her bedroom. At this point, it was Seulgi who held her up as her knees felt weak with every lick and flick of her tongue against hers. All Joohyun could do was helplessly clutch at Seulgi’s head and match the intensity she was being given.

Finally, Joohyun felt the bed reach the backs of her knees. She sat down and pulled Seulgi down onto her lap, with the woman straddling her. They continued their languid kisses, Joohyun lost in the pillowy soft feeling of Seulgi’s gorgeous full lips. 

Joohyun could feel Seulgi soft breathing on her lips as she pulled away and was immediately lost in Seugi’s intense gaze. 

“I’ve… I’ve never felt like this before, Joohyun,” Seulgi whispered, almost like a prayer. 

All the woman could do in response was nod, before reaching back up to connect their lips once again. Words weren’t needed anyway. Any moment where she wasn’t feeling Seulgi against her this way was a moment wasted.

Joohyun delicately traced her fingers down Seulgi’s back and rested them at the hem of her shirt. She pulled away and held her fingers there, in a silent request for permission. Seulgi granted it by reaching down to remove her shirt for her. While she did so, Joohyun took initiative and did the same with her own.

Soon they were lying next to each other on Seulgi’s bed, wearing nothing but their underwear, just the thin material separating them. 

Seulgi kissed down from Joohyun’s lips to her neck, licking and kissing against the smooth, milky skin. Joohyun hissed as she felt her teeth gently scrape against hers, marking her in tandem with the nips and sucks. She writhed her hips against the thigh that Seulgi gently slipped between her parted legs. 

Despite still having her panties on, she knew Seulgi must’ve felt how wet she made her.

Joohyun took a sharp breath as Seulgi caressed her back with her soft hands and deliciously long fingers. She felt her toy with the clasp on her bra; when it was finally undone, they both let out matching sighs of relief. 

Joohyun removed the offending garment and then laid back, bringing Seulgi to lie on top of her.

“ _God_ , you’re so beautiful,” Seulgi said in a whimper, but her stare seering. Then she kissed her again, slipping her tongue past parted lips, before tracing her lips and tongue down her neck, past her chest, to capture Joohyun’s dusky nipple into her mouth.

Joohyun couldn’t help the moan that slipped past her lips as she clutched the back of Seulgi’s head. Seulgi worshiped her with every swirl and flick of her tongue against her hardening nipple. She reached up and gently toyed with her other breast with her thumb, matching her tongue’s movements to stimulate both breasts. 

Joohyun just writhed, enjoying the attention, the _love_ that Seulgi was giving her. She moaned and shuddered, the heat blossoming within her, her desperate need growing by the second. 

Then finally, when Joohyun felt like she was going to burst, Seulgi moved back up and brought their lips together, in a wet, languid kiss. Joohyun nearly smiled as her tongue coaxed a heady moan out of her lover. 

Then Seulgi sat up and removed her own bra, revealing her breasts to her. And then she reached down and slipped off her panties.

And Joohyun felt the consistent throb within her pound even harder.

Seulgi was a goddess. A goddess with swollen lips, disheveled hair and delicious caramel skin. 

“Can I?” Seulgi asked, with her hand on Joohyun’s hip, fingers over the top of her underwear.

“Yes, god yes,” Joohyun breathed out, as Seulgi finally undressed her. 

And then it was skin against skin, body pressed against body, with every inch of them being loved with kisses and wandering, persistent touches. The two women moaned against one another, as they pressed their centers against each other's thighs, grinding, rocking, shaking as they mutually worked each other into a frenzy. 

Every movement Joohyun made was deliberate, to make sure Seulgi felt all the unspoken love she had for her. It was as if speaking the words weren’t enough; she needed Seulgi to feel it coursing through her blood, in her bones, etched in her soul, like it weaved in her essence.

Because that’s how it felt to Joohyun.

Like her love for Seulgi was beyond her feelings; like it was deeply rooted within her in a way she couldn’t even comprehend.

She was so focused on loving Seulgi that she didn’t even notice until it happened.

Seulgi’s long, strong fingers reached between their bodies and dipped gently into Joohyun’s wetness, then slid up to swirl around her clit.

And the keening moan that Joohyun let out was involuntary. She scrunched her eyes shut as Seulgi kept her fingers deliberately stroking against her bundle of nerves in a consistently exquisite way. She could barely register their lips separating. She felt Seulgi’s tongue flick against her collarbones, down her chest to swirl around both nipples. 

Seulgi kissed down her stomach, all the while her fingers building massaging her between her legs. Then, with barely a warning beyond the inhale and exhale against her center’s lips, Seulgi’s mouth replaced her fingers.

As Seulgi expertly gave deliberate, sweeping licks and flicks to her clit, Joohyun cried out. She writhed against her, almost grinding her hips down into Seulgi’s mouth, but the woman didn’t seem to mind, as she moaned and brought her hands to her hips, almost to encourage her. 

Joohyun was in ecstasy; she didn’t know it could feel _this good_. She didn’t know her body could feel like this, like it was soaring. She dared to open her eyes to look down and found Seulgi looking up at her with a hungry look. The look nearly made her come undone.

But instead she squeezed her eyes closed and cried out again as Seulgi slipped a finger, and then two into her. The consistent thrusting and curling of her fingers, along with Seulgi’s persistent, wet tongue swirling and tracing over bundle of nerves was all she needed.

She cried out, her body bowing into an arch, as her body came in a loud, powerful orgasm that seemed to vibrate from her body outwards. Like the entire universe exploded from within, in a series of strong waves and all she could do was hold on, clutch at Seulgi’s head, as the woman prolonged the sensations with her firm tongue and the forceful fingers curling within her.

Joohyun fell back on the bed, her body twitching as it came down from her high. She had to gently push Seulgi’s mouth away from her clit, as it was _so much_ , almost _too much_. Her body was still humming and it was so sensitive. 

She shuddered as Seulgi pulled her fingers out. She finally looked down, in time to catch Seulgi give a sweeping final lick to her pussy, before crawling up to meet Joohyun’s waiting lips with her own.

 _“Mmm…_ that was amazing,” Seulgi said, with a smug grin. 

Joohyun nodded, still breathless. “You’re amazing.”

Seulgi’s smile was wild and grew even wider at her words. “I’m glad you think so. You’re so gorgeous when you come, baby.”

Joohyun caught her breath as Seulgi reached for the box of tissues next to her bed stand, to wipe her fingers off. When she was done, she lay down next to Joohyun, pulling her into an embrace, almost like she thought the night was over.

It was not.

Absolutely not.

Joohyun gently pushed her onto her back and brought their mouths together, intent on showing Seulgi that she could give as good as she got. 

“Watching you got me so worked up, Joohyun…” Seulgi admitted. 

Joohyun had to check for herself. She brought her fingers between them and then dipped her fingers in.

Sure enough, Seulgi was soaking. The woman whimpered beneath her, as Joohyun gently toyed with her lips, dipped gently into her, and then pulled out to stroke her bundle of nerves. 

“Don’t tease me,” Seulgi begged, in a whisper. “Please...”

That was all Joohyun needed. 

She began her descent down to show Seulgi that she gave as good as she got. 

\--

It was early in the morning now. While Seulgi was still in a deep sleep, Joohyun was wide awake. She lay on her side, facing Seulgi. Gently, her fingers caressed Seulgi’s cheek - she didn’t want to wake her, but she couldn’t help herself.

They’d been up all night showing their deep feelings for one another without declaring them out loud. 

Joohyun couldn’t believe that she was the lucky one who got to fall in love with Seulgi. If it couldn’t be forever, she was glad to have loved her at all.

But last night proved to her that she couldn’t wonder anymore. 

_Yes,_ they could be soulmates. But if they weren’t soulmates it would _devastate_ Joohyun. And she just _knew_ that the more she got to know Seulgi, the deeper she would continue to fall for her. The deeper the fall, the harder the fall. 

There was only one way to minimize both of their suffering.

Joohyun needed to get a Timer. She needed to find out for sure. She knew it was...against who she was. She still didn’t really believe in it. She was almost sick at the idea of compromising her beliefs, which led her to her career, her passion… 

But she had to believe that her love for Seulgi would overshadow her feelings about Timers. 

Because it would all be worth it, if she just got confirmation. And in a world where anything was possible - like falling in love with this incredible woman - then maybe, just maybe, it was possible that Joohyun was one of the lucky ones. 

And if Seulgi wasn’t? If her Timer started for someone else, then maybe...maybe she could learn to love someone else. Someone who wasn’t Seulgi. 

(Although her stomach dropped at the idea of loving someone other than her. Laughing with anyone else. Holding anyone else. Making love to anyone else. She couldn’t imagine it.)

Joohyun wrote a short, vague note for the sleeping woman and quietly got ready.

And then she left. 

\--

The Time Tech waiting room was sterile and cold, like a medical clinic. It didn’t at all feel like how it was advertised on television - there were no warm and romantic feelings when she stepped through the doors. She didn’t feel excitement as she filled out her form. When the receptionist explained the process to her, she wasn’t filled with happy butterflies.

No, the butterflies in her stomach were rioting, full of anger and tension. 

She sat waiting alone, in anticipation of the process. First, they were going to take some blood to extract whatever information they needed for her ‘carbon origins’. Then they were going to get her to fill out the questionnaire, one that would take about an hour, as it was supposed to get down to the ‘essence of who she was’. 

And then finally she’d be implanted. 

It was a quick process - two screws that would puncture her wrist and attach to the cartilage. They were made of a virtually indestructible alloy with a small hard drive that was connected to the expansive Timer network.

If Seulgi was her soulmate, it would count down to the next time they saw each other. 

If she wasn’t… 

Was this a mistake? Should she have even come here?

Those were the questions running through her mind at the moment - she was pushing away all other thoughts. She was full of uncertainty and tension. The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved Seulgi. And she was doing this for Seulgi. 

Because, damn it, Seulgi was her soulmate. She _had_ to be. She _had to_. And if she wasn’t then…

Well, she’d deal with the consequences. 

(The thought of it potentially _not_ being Seulgi made bile rise up from her stomach. She couldn’t even think about that. It scared her too much.)

Joohyun was beginning to feel even more anxious and impatient - what was the hold up? She was the only person in the waiting room - and she was about to ask the secretary, when the door to the Timer office opened. 

And in ran Seulgi, looking nervous and upset - like she’d been running and crying, and even just the sight of it made Joohyun’s heartbreak. 

“Seulgi-ya?” she asked, standing from her seat. “What are you doing here, Seulgi?”

“Joohyun, thank god,” she said, running to her and pulling her into a ferocious hug. Joohyun could feel the fear and tension rolling off Seulgi in waves. She held her tightly as Seulgi pressed her lips into her temple and spoke. “I got your note and I just...I _knew_ you’d be here. I could just... _feel_ it.”

“Well. I’m getting a Timer.”

“Joohyun, you don’t have to!” Seulgi said, almost in a desperate whine. “I never wanted you to feel like this, like you had to compromise or change for me!” 

“I _have_ to Seulgi. I can’t live with this uncertainty anymore,” Joohyun cried back. “What if you’re _the one_? Or even worse, what if you’re not? And what if I’m just wasting both of our time?”

Seulgi pulled back, keeping her hands on Joohyun’s shoulders, giving her a hard stare. She shook her head emphatically, almost frantically. 

“You’re _not_. Nothing about how I feel about you could possibly be seen as a waste. I’m lucky to have met you without needing _this_ damn thing!”

“But I _need_ to do this! If I lose you, I can’t just… keep falling without knowing for sure. I have to do something!”

“What about me? What can I do to prove to you thay you mean more to me than this _stupid_ Timer?! You wouldn’t be _you_ with a Timer but me? I don’t need it! In fact…” Seulgi paused. “Our love doesn’t need some stupid technology to validate it.” 

Then she held up her wrist, and before Joohyun could even register what was going on to stop her or _anything_ , Seulgi did it.

She tore her Timer off. 

And let out a cry of pain. 

“Oh _fuck_!” 

“What are you doing?!” Joohyun said, holding her up as Seulgi collapsed onto her knees in pain. Now the staff at Time Tech seemed to have appeared out of nowhere because a technician and the secretary rushed forward.

“Miss, are you okay?” the technician asked, frantically. 

“ _God_ that hurt,” Seulgi cried, clutching her wrist, her Timer tossed on the ground, long forgotten. “Oh god, maybe I didn’t think this through.” 

“Seulgi, you’re bleeding!”

It was an understatement. Even though Seulgi seemed to be holding onto the wound tightly, there was _so much blood._ Joohyun paled. 

“Call an ambulance!” she yelled at the secretary who seemed frozen in shock. Fortunately she snapped out of it and ran to their telephone.

Seulgi’s wrist bled profusely from the two implant points where the Timer was inserted. She was almost sheet-white, from the pain and the blood loss. 

“Oh god, I hate blood,” Seulgi said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were almost unfocused. Joohyun held her shoulders, not wanting to exert any pressure. “Uh, Joohyunnie, please don’t get a Timer. I love you. Please don’t get one.” 

And then she fainted. 

\--

The ambulance ride was a blur. All Joohyun could focus on was Seulgi, who regained consciousness the ride there.

Joohyun was already crying, but now tears of relief, when Seulgi’s eyes met hers. 

The paramedics were able to stop the bleeding on the short ride over. They also managed to retrieve her Timer, which they placed in a sealed bag next to her. 

When she arrived at the emergency room, Seulgi was placed on a bed and quickly reviewed by the ER doctor. Joohyun just watched helplessly, clutching her left, uninjured hand.

She hadn’t let go of her since they left Time Tech. 

After making sure that she didn’t lose too much blood (fortunately, she didn’t), or suffer a concussion after collapsing and fainting (again, she didn’t), they ran an X-Ray to see if she did any permanent damage to her wrist bones when she tore the device off.

Thank goodness - she didn’t.

They stitched up her wounds and bandaged her up. She was given lots of juice to replenish any lost electrolytes. The doctor who checked her said she’d be good to go home in a few hours. 

Fortunately for Seulgi, her Timer was included in the big Timer recall that Joohyun’s mother told her about. The screws hadn’t correctly attached to her wrist in the first place so her injury was not as bad as it could’ve been. If she removed any other Timer model, she would have risked serious nerve damage to her hand. 

However, the doctor said she wasn’t the first person to intentionally remove their Timer. It wasn’t common, but she’d had others in the emergency room. People who just had enough. People who didn’t want to be slaves to technology. 

People who had fallen in love with people who didn’t have them.

The doctor gave Joohyun and Seulgi a kind smile as she left, letting them know that a nurse would come by with discharge papers when the time came. Then she closed the curtain to give them the bit of privacy that the two women were entitled to in the cramped emergency room. 

“Well, I’m embarrassed,” Seulgi said, speaking quietly for the first time since she fainted. The two women were finally alone after all this time. 

“Don’t be, Seulgi-ya.” Joohyun reached for her other hand, now bandaged at the wrist. 

Seulgi just blushed even more. “I was pretty dramatic…”

“You were… but you got the point across,” Joohyun said. “I don’t need anyone or anything to tell me what I know for sure. I shouldn’t doubt what we have.” 

“Joohyun...”

“I love _you_. I will only love you, for the rest of my life. You’re my soulmate. A Timer didn’t tell me this - _this_ did,” Joohyun said, pulling Seulgi’s bandaged hand up to her chest, where her heart beat, strong and loudly, just for Seulgi. 

“I knew it the moment I saw you at the coffee shop at school - like I was drawn to you by some magnetic force,” Seulgi admitted. “You were _mine_. And I’d do anything for you; I love _you._ ”

Joohyun’s eyes started to water. “I’m yours; you’re mine.” 

“And this is _it_ , okay? No more wondering, okay? I want _you_. Only _you_. Forever, okay?”

Joohyun, now crying freely, pulled Seulgi’s lips to her own.

“Forever,” Joohyun said, like a vow.

And it was.

This was it. Seulgi was _hers_. Forever. 

\--

It was a beautiful sight. They were gathered on a beach in Hawaii, at a beautiful resort. Joohyun was standing proudly at the altar, looking at the crowd who had gathered together to celebrate a love that had inspired her for the better. She looked at her father. He fidgeted nervously next to her, but still smiled brighter than she’d ever seen before. She smiled at her mother who was sitting at the front with her stepfather, both looking at the front with happy tears. Then she looked next to them - and smiled at the love of her life. 

Seulgi sat, looking completely at home with Joohyun’s family, looking completely beautiful. 

Today was her father’s wedding. And today, it was her great honour to be her father’s ‘best man’. 

Her father met his soulmate on a business trip to Japan. She was a lovely American woman named Melissa, who was also there on business. Their Timers went off when they both reached for the same taxi cab and they’d been inseparable ever since. 

Despite being Timer soulmates, their love still had to overcome all the barriers they faced. They overcame distance with her moving to Korea. They overcame their initial language barrier by each of them having private English lessons and Korean lessons. They overcame so much just because the strength of their connection - and their growing love for one another - was palpable.

And Joohyun was over the moon for him. He deserved love. He was able to make amends with her mother. He was a champion of her love with Seulgi. He was happy and Joohyun was too.

As the officiant ended the ceremony - ‘ _You may now kiss the bride!’_ \- Joohyun’s eyes caught Seulgi’s and Seulgi mouthed to her ‘I love you’. And Joohyun truly felt it. 

Soon, the reception had begun. Joohyun found Seulgi waiting for her. She captured Seulgi’s lips in a kiss in greeting. 

“I’m ready for that to be us one day soon,” Seulgi said when they separated, pointing at her father and now stepmother, happily slow dancing. 

“Me too. You should lock this down before it’s too late.”

“Oh, I think we’ll be alright.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well, you’re my soulmate, obviously.”

“Hmm…well let me see your wrist,” Joohyun murmured. 

Joohyun reached for Seulgi’s wrist, now healed with two distinct scars, and gave each one a kiss. It had been their ritual since the incident - whenever Joohyun saw them, she had to kiss them. 

“Hmm, it looks like you don’t have a Timer…”

“Hey, my turn, let me see yours,” Seulgi said, taking Joohyun’s hand. “Well, you don’t have a Timer either. How do I know that you’re my soulmate? Oh, I know…”

Seulgi brought Joohyun’s hand to her heart. 

“That’s how,” Seulgi said, simply. 

Joohyun pulled Seulgi towards the dance floor, where other couples had now begun swaying to the song playing by the oldies cover band, a classic American song that Joohyun’s father and now stepmother chose for their first dance. 

_‘You're mine, and we belong together / Yes, we belong together, for eternity.’_

She felt the lyrics as they began to effortlessly dance together. Soon it was like they were the only two women in the room.

Their love, despite not being ‘foretold’ by some device, was the one thing in the world that she was most certain of. They didn’t need Timers. They didn’t need anything or anyone to tell them that they were each other’s soulmates. They just knew.

And that was all Joohyun needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reallyokaygirl) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/reallyokaygirl)! 
> 
> And 1000 thank yous to [@SeptemberLilies](https://twitter.com/SeptemberLilies), who is the best beta/proofreader/editor/fixer ever. 
> 
> **If you see this fic posted anywhere but Archive of Our Own and AsianFanfics, it has been copied without my consent. Please do not repost and do not convert/plagiarize this work.**


End file.
